Hyuuga's Anatomy
by sussex
Summary: ."Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de lidar com seus problemas, mas já havia tomado sua decisão: fizesse o que tivesse de fazer, não deixaria sua via pessoal interferir em seu trabalho, e ponto final"
1. O primeiro dia

**Título: **_Hyuuga's Anatomy_

**Gênero:**_ Humor, romance, drama._

**Avisos:**_ Baseado em Grey's Anatomy (dãr), mas não exatamente igual. Pode conter insinuações de sexo, linguagem inapropriada, doenças esquisitas, etc. _

_Sou realmente péssima com essas coisas, gente. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem! *-*_

* * *

**1. O primeiro dia**

Hinata pegou a caneca de café no balcão da cozinha e mexeu com uma colher pequena, observando distraída o líquido girar e girar no fundo. Odiava o sabor amargo da bebida mas, entre dois minutos de gosto ruim na boca e desmaiar de sono no seu primeiro dia de residência no hospital St. Louis, ficava com a primeira opção. Talvez devesse se lembrar de fazer o café mais fraco da próxima vez, em vez de deixar que sua colega de apartamento o fizesse.

O sol entrava pelas grandes janelas da sala de estar, iluminando o sofá puído e a velha mesa de madeira que Hinata herdara da avó quando anunciou que estava saindo de casa. Sentada sozinha na ponta oposta à luz, ela tinha que reconhecer que, embora claramente improvisada, a mobília dava personalidade ao apartamento. Ela amava aquele lugar de paixão e sabia que, a partir dali, passaria cada vez menos tempo dentro de casa. Era a única parte da sua nova vida que ela lamentava.

- Bom diaaã! – bocejou Ino, a amiga com quem dividia o apartamento, entrando na cozinha a passos lentos – Já está pronta? Céus, Hinata, por que não me acordou?

- Desculpe – murmurou Hinata, tomando mais um gole do café – Achei que dava tempo de você dormir um pouco mais. Ainda falta uma hora, eu é que fiquei nervosa demais para continuar dormindo...

Ino se arrastou de volta até a porta e encostou no beiral, tomando uma xícara de chá de hortelã, seu favorito. Seu cabelo louro e liso caía despenteado até o meio das costas e seus olhos azuis estavam emoldurados por olheiras arroxeadas. A imagem do cansaço.

- Está brincando comigo? – reclamou ela – Fiquei rolando na cama por mais de duas horas antes de conseguir pegar no sono. Nervosismo é o meu nome do meio, colega.

Hinata assentiu, distraída.

- Uma sorte a gente poder passar por isso tudo juntas, né?

- Pois é – Ino bebericou seu chá – Imagina chegar naquele hospital sem conhecer ninguém?

- Também não seria bem assim... um monte de gente da nossa turma vai fazer residência no St. Louis.

- É, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Hinata levantou-se e deixou a caneca na pia da cozinha, andando na ponta dos pés calcados com meias de listras coloridas. Pegou o All Star vermelho no tapete da sala e calçou, lançando um olhar para Ino que dizia com todas as letras: _vai trocar de roupa, anda!_.

- Vou me vestir e já volto.

Enquanto esperava, Hinata pegou a bolsa e conferiu de novo se não estava esquecendo nada muito importante, como o celular ou a carteira. Encontrou um abridor de garrafas no meio das coisas e colocou de volta na gaveta da cozinha, crente que o nervosismo estava começando a deixá-la meio louca. _Respira fundo_, pensou. _Vai dar tudo certo_.

- Estou pronta – disse Ino, saindo do corredor perfeitamente arrumada. Era incrível como conseguia se produzir tão rápido – Vamos, vamos!

As duas saíram de casa e entraram no velho Uno cinzento de Hinata, praticamente quicando de empolgação. O hospital ficava do outro lado do Brooklyn e elas poderiam ir de metrô mas, como não sabiam exatamente a que horas voltariam para casa, acabaram optando por sair de carro. O trânsito estava relativamente tranquilo; passaram-se apenas vinte e cinco minutos até Hinata parar ao lado de um Corsa modesto no estacionamento do St. Louis. As duas saíram e respiraram fundo o ar gelado do inverno nova-iorquino.

- Acha que vai ser difícil demais? – perguntou Ino, caminhando a passos largos em direção à entrada do hospital – Quero dizer, nós vamos dar conta, certo?

Hinata quase tropeçava nas próprias pernas com o esforço para conseguir acompanhar o tamanho das passadas de Ino. Cada passo dela correspondia a três dos seus.

- Claro que sim, Ino. Nós estamos preparadas! Nós estamos muito preparadas.

Já havia um grande grupo reunido na recepção do hospital quando elas entraram, todos aparentando entre vinte e cinco e vinte e oito anos, e todos muito ansiosos, cochichando animadamente entre si. Hinata conseguiu reconhecer alguns rostos entre o grupo, o que a tranqüilizava um pouco. Seria muito pior ter que passar pelo período de adaptação entre estranhos competitivos.

- Hinata! – uma voz masculina chamou do grupo, e um homem alto de cabelos castanhos se aproximou para abraçá-la – Que bom ver você!

- Oi, Kiba – ela cumprimentou de volta e sorriu, timidamente – Não sabia que você viria para cá! Quero dizer, eu pensei que você ia voltar para o Japão.

- De jeito nenhum – ele deu um sorriso largo e se virou para cumprimentar Ino – E aí, Yamanaka?

- Oi, bobão – brincou Ino – Você andou se bronzeando?

Não era novidade para ninguém que Kiba tinha uma quedinha pela Hinata – talvez fosse surpresa apenas para a própria Hinata. Desde os primeiros anos de faculdade eles eram muito amigos, mas Kiba sempre dera a entender que sentia alguma coisa a mais por ela. Ele seria capaz de se tornar o faxineiro do hospital, se ela pedisse. Mas, por mais que Ino gritasse no ouvido da Hyuuga que ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela, Hinata se recusava a acreditar a menos que o próprio Kiba se declarasse. E ele não se declararia enquanto houvesse uma possibilidade de levar um não.

Então ficava tudo exatamente na mesma.

- Ficou maluca? – brincou Kiba, beliscando de leve a bochecha de Ino – Pareço moreno para você, que continua branquela como sempre.

- Ah, falou.

Uma mulher loura vestida com o uniforme azul do hospital por baixo do jaleco branco se aproximou do grupo de internos na recepção e todos se calaram imediatamente. Hinata se empertigou em seu casaco vermelho, sentindo os dedos dos pés ficarem gelados de repente. Sabia que estava começando, e sentia-se mais nervosa e ansiosa do que nunca.

- Bom dia, pessoal. Meu nome é Tsunade, e eu estou no comando aqui – disse ela, jogando uma mecha loura para trás. Estava na cara que ela gostava de deixar claro quem é que manda. – Os anos de moleza na faculdade acabaram. A partir de agora vocês _serão_ médicos, e terão que agir de acordo. Vão ter que aprender a lidar com a pressão e agir com rapidez. Não haverá espaço para erros por aqui.

Seus olhos passaram por cada um dos rostos que a encaravam em silencio. Depois ela sorriu, radiante.

- Por aqui, por favor.

Tsunade guiou o grupo até o corredor dos elevadores e chamou um deles. Havia espaço o suficiente do lado de dentro para abrigar uma maca e alguns equipamentos, portanto coube todo mundo sem maiores problemas. Ela apertou o botão para subir um andar.

- É claro que muitos de vocês vão acabar caindo fora quando não agüentarem o peso do trabalho, é normal – continuou, o tom de voz tranqüilizador contraditório a suas palavras. – Apenas 60% dos internos que passam pelas portas deste hospital continuam até o fim. Mas não se preocupem, tenho certeza que poderá haver uma segunda chance.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou os próprios tênis. Tsunade estava claramente tentando assustá-los, mas o que ela dizia tinha um fundo de verdade. Ela nunca soube muito bem como lidar com a pressão. Será que havia escolhido o curso certo? Tinha vocação para medicina?

As portas do elevador se abriram e Tsunade saiu, seguida de perto pelos internos. Estavam todos muito excitados, cochichando entre si e praticamente dando pulinhos de alegria. Nem todo mundo estava particularmente preocupado com o peso do trabalho como Hinata.

- Isso é tão legal – murmurou Ino, passando seu braço pelo de Hinata. – É um desafio em tanto. E eu adoro desafios.

- Certo, parece desafiador até demais – disse Hinata. Depois sorriu. – Realmente, é a sua cara.

Tsunade virou o corredor e entrou em uma espécie de vestiário estreito, com alguns reservados onde era possível trocar de roupa e armários nas paredes. Os olhos dos internos brilharam ao percorrer os escaninhos cinzentos e ao piso de ladrilhos brancos. _Seu novo lar_!

- Aqui é onde vocês vestirão os uniformes e guardarão suas coisas – disse ela, indicando a parede de armários – Para evitar confusões, cada armário já contém uma etiqueta com o nome de cada um de vocês, o material necessário e o nome dos médicos com quem vocês irão trabalhar. – Tsunade sorriu largo. – O que estão esperando?

O grupo avançou, cada um procurando sua etiqueta nos melhores e depois nos piores armários – não que eles fossem muito diferentes entre si; o que contava era apenas a localização; melhor quando era em cima, pior embaixo. Hinata encontrou _Hyuuga, Hinata _escrito no armário superior da esquerda, no canto. Primeiro ponto de sorte no trabalho – o seu era um dos melhores.

O de Ino ficava embaixo, três armários adiante para a direita. Era preciso se sentar no banco de madeira para abri-lo sem criar um belo problema na coluna, mas ela não se importava. Girou o código que estava escrito na sua etiqueta e abriu a porta, quase entrando no cubículo de tanta animação. Lá dentro estava dobrado o uniforme azul padrão, um estetoscópio, alguns blocos para anotação, uma lanterna clínica, um pager e uma profusão de instrumentos médicos usados tanto para o trabalho quanto para seu estudo particular. Todos os outros residentes a imitaram, conferindo o material. Empolgante!

Hinata desviou a atenção do minúsculo pager para a folha de papel branca dobrada sobre o uniforme.

- E aí, saiu com quem? – perguntou Kiba, aproximando-se do armário dela com sua própria folha de papel nas mãos. – A minha é uma tal de Sabaku no Temari. Parece durona, pelo que ouvi falar.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – leu Hinata. Ela dobrou o papel e o colocou de volta no armário. – Ouvi falar que ele é um ótimo cirurgião. Muito sério. Fiquei com medo agora – brincou.

Ino se aproximou, quase quicando de excitação.

- Sabaku no Temari. Alguém aqui saiu com ela? – perguntou.

- Toca aqui – Kiba levantou a mão direita e Ino bateu a dela na palma – Pelo menos agora não vou ficar deslocado.

Hinata olhou em volta, procurando algum rosto conhecido que gritasse subitamente "Uchiha!", mas é claro que ninguém o fez. Além do mais, o sobrenome não dizia muita coisa – pelo que ela sabia, Uchiha Sasuke tinha um irmão mais velho chamado Itachi que também trabalhava no hospital. Os dois eram cirurgiões brilhantes.

- Sortuda! – exclamou uma garota de cabelos rosados, olhando Hinata com curiosidade. – Você saiu com Uchiha Sasuke não foi?

- Err... sim.

- Ele é simplesmente incrível! – continuou a primeira – Além do mais, você já olhou para ele? É o médico mais gato que eu já vi na minha vida. Você tem mesmo muita, muita sorte.

Hinata riu, achando engraçado o raciocínio da outra. Será que era mesmo tão importante o fato de seu médico encarregado ter uma beleza tão surpreendente? Ela estendeu a mão e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata.

- Haruno Sakura – respondeu a garota de cabelo rosa, apertando sua mão e sorrindo de volta – É um prazer conhecer você. – Ela se virou para olhar Kiba e Ino conversando atrás de Hinata – Esses são seus amigos?

- Ah, sim! – Hinata se virou para apresentar – Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba. Pessoal, esta é a Sakura.

- Oi – cumprimentaram em uníssono Kiba e Ino.

- E aí? – Sakura acenou, depois deu uma olhada rápida para trás. – Bom, eu vou lá falar com minha amiga, a TenTen. Posso apresentá-la para vocês no horário de almoço, se vocês quiserem.

- Claro, isso seria ótimo – respondeu Hinata.

- Tudo bem, a gente se vê. – Sakura sorriu e se virou, andando em direção ao armário do canto direito.

Hinata sorriu e puxou o uniforme azul de dentro do armário, colocando-o na frente do corpo para verificar o tamanho. Ficaria perfeito, no comprimento e largura certos.

- Vou me trocar – disse ela, virando-se para os reservados. – Ino, você vem?

- Claro – respondeu, pegando também seu uniforme e partindo atrás de Hinata – Ei, Inuzuka, não olhe.

Kiba ficou ligeiramente vermelho, mas deu de ombros.

- Até parece.

Hinata e Ino entraram no mesmo reservado para deixar espaço para outras pessoas também – o que não era exatamente um problema para elas, já que se conheciam desde que tinham quinze anos e moravam juntas desde os dezenove. As duas vestiram as calças azuis, enfiaram a parte de cima sobre a blusa de manga 7/8 – por causa do frio – e saíram para o espaço dos armários. Kiba já estava completamente vestido e esperando por elas perto de um cara de cabelo castanho-escuro preso no alto da cabeça.

- Ino, Hinata – disse ele, indicando o outro – Este é o Shikamaru. Ele também saiu com o Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata.

Hinata olhou para Kiba com admiração. Ele era tão legal com ela que se preocupara em encontrar o seu "colega de médico" para que ela não precisasse ficar sozinha como uma idiota quando todos já tivessem encontrado seus parceiros. Ela definitivamente não merecia o afeto dele, pelo menos não enquanto suspeitava que ele sentia por ela alguma coisa que ela não sentia por ele. Era totalmente injusto.

- Oi – cumprimentou Shikamaru, apertando a mão de Hinata com firmeza – Por acaso você é parente do Dr. Hyuuga? – perguntou educadamente.

- Hyuuga Neji? – Hinata retribuiu o aperto de mão e sorriu. – Sim, somos primos em primeiro grau. Por quê?

Shikamaru cumprimentou Ino e sorriu de volta para Hinata.

- A cor dos olhos é igual, e não é uma cor comum. – respondeu. – Vocês são bem parecidos. Achei até que fossem irmãos.

- Não somos.

Tsunade havia saído por alguns instantes do vestiário e voltou, trazendo uma prancheta de madeira. Ao vê-la parada na porta, fazendo anotações em uma velocidade incrível, todos se calaram e organizaram-se em pares segundo o médico responsável por cada um. Ela leu em silêncio uma das folhas que trazia na prancheta e olhou para os internos, como se conferisse alguma coisa.

- Muito bem, vocês estão prontos, ou quase – sorriu. – Nós vamos para a Emergência, agora. Lá vocês encontrarão os médicos com quem irão trabalhar. Aproveitem a oportunidade. Escutem o que eles têm a dizer. Aprendam o que eles têm a ensinar. Evitem os erros, aprendam com os **acertos**. – Tsunade encarou o grupo com olhar severo. Depois, abriu novamente um sorriso. – E boa sorte.

Ela saiu pelo corredor com todo o grupo de internos ansiosos em seus calcanhares e chamou os elevadores. A máquina quase não conseguiu conter o bando de residentes agitados que entrou como um furacão em direção a Emergência.

* * *

Sasuke examinou mais uma vez o raio-x contra o quadro de luz, verificando a boa recuperação do paciente. Pegou o prontuário e verificou os números. Estava tudo bem normal.

- Parece que vou ter que deixar você ir para casa hoje – disse ele, sério – Mas tente ficar em repouso o máximo possível, certo? E _nunca mais_ pilote uma moto sem capacete.

- Sim, doutor – respondeu o garoto. Não devia ter mais do que 18 anos.

Sasuke assinou a alta e saiu do quarto. Entrou no primeiro elevador e apertou o botão do andar da emergência, batucando no bolso do jaleco com impaciência. Estava tão atrasado que seus internos provavelmente eram os únicos que ainda estavam por ali, se perguntando quem era o babaca por quem estavam esperando. Não que ele se importasse muito com o que os _residentes_ pensariam a respeito dele. Mas, ainda assim, era uma falta de responsabilidade.

As portas se abriram e Sasuke deu de cara com uma Tsunade aflita, praticamente engolindo o pager de tanta ansiedade para apertar os botões. Ela levantou o olhar e sua expressão assumiu imediatamente uma máscara de alívio ao vê-lo. Ela enfiou o aparelho de volta no bolso do jaleco.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou ela – Estou esperando com seus internos há mais de quinze minutos! Todos os outros já foram. Acho até que os coitados estavam se perguntando se não teriam falhado no exame e vindo parar aqui por acidente.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Desculpe. Tive que dar alta à um paciente irresponsável.

Tsunade fez um sinal com a mão para que ele a seguisse e foi em direção às duas pessoas uniformizadas que esperavam distraidamente na recepção da Emergência. Shikamaru e Hinata, como Tsunade havia suspeitado, já estavam começando a imaginar o que estava errado e trocavam teorias entre si. Ele sugeriu que talvez ambos estivessem participando de um reality show e em alguns minutos Ashton Kutcher apareceria e gritaria: "You just got punk'd!". Já Hinata optava pela tese de que talvez Uchiha Sasuke nem mesmo existisse, e tudo não passava de uma invenção do governo para as pessoas acreditarem que existiam médicos realmente competentes no sistema público de saúde, enquanto na verdade a maioria mal sabia fazer um curativo. Já estavam praticamente caindo na gargalhada quando Tsunade os chamou.

- Uchiha Sasuke – ela apresentou – Estes são Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Hinata, seus novos residentes. Hyuuga, Nara, este é o Dr. Uchiha. Boa sorte com ele.

Tsunade se foi e Sasuke ficou à sós com seus mais novos pupilos. Ele juntou as palmas das mãos e respirou fundo, imaginando o que deveria dizer à eles em primeiro lugar. Já fora apresentado. Não havia a mínima necessidade de falar sobre si próprio ou sobre qualquer coisa não-relacionada ao trabalho. Os dois internos o encaravam com atenção, esperando.

- Muito bem. O trabalho não é muito difícil quando se acostuma. – começou ele. – Aquelas coisas que a Tsunade disse são apenas para assustá-los, mas servem como um incentivo para mantê-los atentos, também. Vocês vão começar com tarefas simples para evoluírem aos poucos segundo o seu desempenho. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Vou fazer o possível para acompanhá-los e ajudá-los no que for preciso, mas talvez em alguns momentos vocês precisem se virar sozinhos. Ah, sim, sempre se apresentem quando forem bipados, isso é muito importante.

Hinata ficou mais tranqüila ao ouvir as instruções de Sasuke. É claro que a coisa toda ainda parecia ser um grande desafio para ela, mas já estava começando a se sentir mais segura em relação a si mesma e sabia que acabaria se adaptando muito bem à sua nova vida de médica.

- O primeiro trabalho de vocês vai ser limpar e examinar os ferimentos de algumas vítimas de um acidente de ônibus na 5ª Avenida. Nada muito grave, no máximo algumas fraturas e luxações, mas acho que está bom para o primeiro dia – disse Sasuke, virando-se para a ala de ferimentos do pronto-socorro – Venham.

Os dois seguiram-no. Havia cerca de quinze pessoas deitadas em leitos em uma área comum, de crianças a idosos, com ferimentos simples espalhados pelo corpo. Hinata calçou as luvas e se aproximou de uma garota de cerca de dezesseis anos cuja perna direita tinha um ferimento que ia da coxa ao tornozelo.

- Olá, senhorita... – ela conferiu o prontuário – Fletcher. Como está se sentindo?

- Não muito bem – respondeu a garota, olhando sugestivamente para a perna machucada.

- Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito nisso. Agora me diga, por favor: a dor que você está sentindo é só no ferimento externo ou é mais profunda, no músculo ou nos ossos?

- Acho que é só no ferimento – respondeu ela.

Hinata segurou delicadamente o tornozelo da garota para dar apoio.

- Acha que consegue dobrar o joelho? – perguntou.

A menina assentiu e o dobrou devagar. Não sentiu nenhuma dor a mais por isso.

- Muito bem! – disse Hinata, girando seu tornozelo devagar – Dói quando eu faço assim?

- Só um pouco.

Tentando causar o mínimo de dor possível, Hinata limpou e desinfetou os ferimentos na perna direita e um pequeno machucado no cotovelo. Depois de enfaixá-la, examinou o resto do corpo a procura de hematomas. Não havia mais nada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse, por fim – Vou pedir uma radiografia da sua perna, por via das dúvidas, e receitar um antiinflamatório.

Hinata encaminhou a paciente para a sala de raio-x e passou para o próximo leito, onde um homem estava deitado de barriga para cima e pressionando com um lenço um corte na testa que claramente precisava de pontos.

Apesar de hipoteticamente simples, o trabalho exigia concentração, e Hinata fez o melhor que pôde. O resto do dia foi dividido entre cuidar de ferimentos e observar Sasuke em ação. Claro que ela ainda não veria uma cirurgia ao vivo, mas podia assisti-lo examinando um paciente com suspeita de trauma craniano ou sua avaliação de um raio-x na cabeça. Conhecia muitas daquelas coisas em teoria, mas na pratica era tudo mais emocionante.

Encontrou-se com Ino no horário de almoço, mas nem Kiba nem sua nova amiga de cabelo rosa apareceram no refeitório no mesmo horário que elas – provavelmente já haviam comido, ou comeriam mais tarde. As duas pegaram suas saladas, sentaram-se em uma das mesas brancas e quadradas e começaram a comentar animadamente sobre o dia agitado que estavam tendo, para depois engolir tudo bem rápido e voltar ao trabalho.

Finalmente, às dez horas da noite, o turno acabou e Hinata pode se arrastar até o vestiário para poder trocar de roupa e ir embora. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses sentia-se definitivamente exausta, e só o que queria era dormir por mais umas boas oito horas.

- Ei, já saiu? – Kiba abriu a porta de um dos reservados e deixou seu uniforme no cesto de roupas sujas – Estava me perguntando se ia demorar muito. Um monte de gente já foi embora.

- É, eu percebi – disse Hinata, abrindo o armário e pegando suas roupas normais. – A ino já...?

- Sim, ela está trocando de roupa.

Hinata entrou no reservado mais próximo e substituiu o uniforme azul por seus velhos jeans e seu suéter de cashmere preferido. Soltou os cabelos negros do coque apertado que havia feito mais cedo para não atrapalhar no trabalho e penteou os fios com os dedos. Saiu do vestiário se sentindo bem menos acabada e deixou o uniforme no cesto junto com o de Kiba, pulando em um pé só para calçar o All Star vermelho. Ino já estava esperando com seu casaco pendurado no braço esquerdo.

- Podemos ir? – chamou, parecendo tão cansada quanto ela própria.

- Por favor – concordou Hinata. Ela se virou para Kiba – Quer uma carona? Posso te deixar em casa, se você não estiver de carro.

- Eu estou – garantiu ele.

Os três saíram para os elevadores de braços dados, com Hinata pendurada entre Ino e Kiba. Estavam cansados, sonolentos mas, acima de tudo, felizes. Apesar do dia duro que haviam acabado de ter, era apenas o começo de uma nova vida. E eles mal podiam esperar pela continuação.

* * *

**Considerações finais:**

_That's all, folks! :D_

_Certo, eu sei que ficou meio pobre, mas a vida é assim mesmo. *apanha*_

_De qualquer modo, é verdade: o Sasuke é mais velho do que o pessoal da residência mesmo. Acho que ficou mais sexy assim, no fim das contas (né?)._

_A propósito, vocês ainda não descobriram toda a equipe de médicos veteranos. Me aguardem, BUAHUAHUAHUÁ._

_Pelamordedeus, mandem uma review. Nem que seja só pra xingar. Vocês não fazem idéia de como o meu coração se enche de alegria ao ver um linda review esperando por mim. *-*_


	2. O Turno: As primeiras horas

_Hihu!_

_Mais um capítulo saindo do forno (?) pra vocês! *-*_

_*apanha*_

_Tudo bem, pra mim mesma que gosto de escrever fanfics e fico pulando que nem uma otária quando recebo uma review. :D_

_De qualquer forma, demorou mas chegou. Espero que gostem! \o_/

* * *

**2. O Turno – as primeiras horas.**

O armário era espaçoso o suficiente para abrigar as roupas perfeitamente dobradas e a bota de cano alto que Ino havia acabado de substituir por tênis mais confortáveis e o uniforme azul do hospital St. Louis. Estava incrivelmente animada naquela manhã, mais do que Hinata a via desde que estavam no terceiro ano da faculdade e o cara mais gato da classe a chamou para sair – era expectativa pura nos olhos dela. Dava para ver aquele brilho azul a quinze metros de distância.

- Hoje é o nosso primeiro turno! – exclamou ela, animada – Quero dizer, é nosso primeiro dia _realmente_ profissional. Mal posso esperar!

Hinata fechou seu armário com um baque surdo e girou nos calcanhares para encará-la com o olhar mais severo que pôde – o que, no caso dela, não queria dizer muita coisa. Ela tinha uma incrível dificuldade em se fazer realmente séria.

- Sabe que isso quer dizer trabalho duro, não sabe?

Ino praticamente gritou de empolgação.

- Sim!

A chuva que insistira em cair durante toda a madrugada anterior havia varrido qualquer vestígio de humor que Hinata poderia ter tido naquele dia. Odiava a umidade mais do que odiava salgadinhos de tomate seco, e toda aquela água molhando seus cabelos e suas roupas enquanto se arrastara do estacionamento até a recepção do hospital mais cedo só a deixara ainda mais azeda. Não que uma Hinata azeda conseguisse ser muito menos meiga e doce do que quando bem humorada – o máximo que ela conseguia fazer era dar algumas respostas um pouco menos educadas às pessoas mais próximas, e isso a deixava parecida com um gatinho bebê fazendo manha quando tudo o que queria era dar uns bons chutes na bunda de alguém.

Estava preparando-se para sair e seguir a rotina do dia anterior quando Tsunade abriu a porta do vestiário estrondosamente, os cabelos despenteados e as olheiras destacadas ao redor dos olhos. Trazia uma prancheta, como no primeiro dia, e uma sacolinha de tecido laranja enfiada no bolso do jaleco.

- Bem, bem – começou ela. – Hoje é o grande dia. Seu turno de 48 horas começa aqui.

Os cochichos entusiasmados se tornaram audíveis. Ela os ignorou.

- As duplas de ontem serão dissolvidas em grupos de quatro. Eu tenho aqui – ela tirou a sacola do bolso e a ergueu, sacudindo-a no ar – os nomes de nossos médicos que cuidarão de vocês. Cada nome está escrito quatro vezes. Vocês mesmos irão sortear o nome do seu novo mestre. Podem vir.

Um por um, os internos se aproximaram e pegaram um pequeno papel dobrado, lendo em voz baixa o nome escrito em tinta preta. Era engraçado ver como as reações variavam entre exclamações de alegria, suspiros de alívio e tapinhas frustrados na testa, dependendo do que cada um ouvira falar quando trocaram informações entre uma sutura e outra no dia anterior. Hinata se aproximou e escolheu também um dos papeizinhos, desdobrando-o. _Uchiha Sasuke_, estava escrito. _Outra vez esse cara._ Não havia passado muito tempo com o médico na última vez, ele havia passado as instruções rapidamente e mal haviam se esbarrado depois disso, mas pelas suas observações mentais ele parecia ser uma pessoa séria, compenetrada, rígido. Metódico, até. Se suas suspeitas se comprovassem, ela estava _ferrada_.

- Oh, céus – suspirou.

Ino se aproximou, evidentemente satisfeita com o sorteio.

- Saí com o seu primo – deu uma piscadela. – Vai ser moleza.

- O Neji? – Hinata deu um risinho debochado, ou algo parecido com isso – Ouvi dizer que ele é um chato no trabalho. Boa sorte com ele.

- Rá – bufou Ino.

Finalmente todos pegaram seus nomes e Tsunade largou a sacolinha em um banco vazio. Ela sorriu malignamente.

- Espero que tenham tirado alguém com quem gostariam de trabalhar – piscou. – Vão ficar com essas pessoas até o fim do semestre.

_Ah, beleza_, pensou Hinata, _isso_ _se eu não for reprovada antes._ Depois respirou fundo e relaxou; não tinha motivos para ficar apavorada. Uchiha Sasuke era um ótimo cirurgião. Era uma oportunidade em tanto poder aprender com ele. Além do mais, tiveram muito pouco contato no dia anterior. Talvez ele fosse um cara simpático e bem humorado, na verdade. Talvez fosse até divertido ficar ao lado dele.

- E aí, quem você tirou? – perguntou Ino.

- O Uchiha, outra vez – Hinata deu de ombros e enfiou seu papelzinho por um fresta no armário. – Pois é.

- O que foi? Ele não é gente boa?

Ela pegou o estetoscópio, o pendurou nos ombros e olhou pensativa para a amiga por um momento, como se pensasse em uma característica que definisse Uchiha Sasuke. Não lhe vinha nada à mente.

- Não é bem assim – disse por fim. – É só que ele é tão... sério. Intimidador! – Hinata estalou os dedos; era a palavra que ela estava procurando. – Ele é intimidador.

- Ah, fala sério – Ino revirou os olhos. – Todos os médicos aqui são intimidadores.

- O Neji não pareceu intimidador para você – assinalou a Hyuuga.

- É completamente diferente. O Neji é de casa.

- Você só o viu duas vezes, no natal e no dia de ação de graças. Não é como se vocês fossem melhores amigos, se é que me entende.

- Dizer que a gente apenas se viu é praticamente um insulto – Ino abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Afinal de contas, aquele natal foi bem inesquecível.

Hinata revirou os olhos, lembrando-se daquele dia. Enquanto ela se entediava com o peru e os salgadinhos frios da sua mãe e ouvia os tios e tias conversando sobre coisas fantasticamente chatas com seus pais, Ino e Neji se embebedaram de vinho tinto e acabaram se beijando na varanda, sob o visco. _Algumas vezes_. Graças a Deus a coisa não havia evoluído para um deita-e-rola na rede e olhares constrangedores pela manhã, e tudo foi considerado apenas farra de uma noite só. Os dois garantiram que não sentiam nada um pelo outro e as coisas continuaram absolutamente como eram antes, sem lágrimas e sem coração partido. Do jeito que Hinata gostava.

- Pensei que aquilo não havia significado nada para você. – acusou.

- Não significou – Respondeu Ino. Depois piscou. – Mas por que é que eu não posso me lembrar do que foi bom?

Hinata bufou e prendeu os cabelos negro-azulados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Antes que tivesse tempo de responder, Kiba se aproximou e passou o braço direito pelos seus ombros, envolvendo os de Ino com o esquerdo, o bom humor intacto como sempre. Era praticamente impossível irritá-lo ou deixá-lo para baixo.

- Uchiha Sasuke – disse ele. Puxou levemente as pontas dos cabelos das duas e sorriu, brincalhão – Quem vai me fazer companhia hoje?

Hinata levantou a mão e fez uma careta.

- Outra vez? – Kiba pareceu surpreso, mas contente – E aí, como ele é?

- Intimidador – disse Ino, olhando Hinata com o canto dos olhos – A coelhinha não pareceu muito empolgada quando me contou que o tirou.

Hinata deu de ombros, ignorando a loura.

- Não passamos muito tempo juntos, na verdade. – disse ela – É mais uma sensação de que ele pode ser bem exigente, se quiser. O cara é um gênio! E se cobrar genialidade dos outros também?

Os três começaram a andar em direção à porta. Tsunade já havia saído e os outros internos começavam a se mexer, procurando os integrantes do seu grupo. Já era hora de ir.

- Alguém mais tirou o Dr. Uchiha? – perguntou uma garota baixinha de cabelos cacheados.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – Hinata se virou para ela.

- Uchiha Itachi.

- Eu tirei Uchiha Sasuke! – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça se aproximou. – Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten.

Hinata sorriu e acenou para ela.

- Você é amiga daquela garota, a Sakura, não é? – disse Kiba. – Essa é Hyuuga Hinata e essa é Yamanaka Ino. Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba.

Tenten assentiu.

- Muito prazer. Vocês três são do grupo do Uchiha?

- Não, eu não – Ino sorriu e se despediu alegremente dos amigos. – Vou ver se encontro alguém do meu grupo. Vejo vocês mais tarde?

- Sim. - Respondeu Hinata, e a loura saiu em direção aos outros internos.

Kiba e Hinata trocaram um olhar de aprovação depois de conversarem um pouco mais com sua colega de equipe. Ela era genuinamente legal e engraçada, e não seria nada mau passar algumas muitas horas com ela por dia. Aburame Shino se identificou mais tarde como o quarto integrante do grupo. Era caladão, misterioso e não parecia muito interessado em se apresentar ou conhecer melhor seus novos colegas, mas ninguém pareceu se importar muito com isso. Desde que não se desentendessem muito, estava tudo bem.

Finalmente, depois de o grupo identificado e organizado, os quatro saíram para o corredor e seguiram em direção aos elevadores.

* * *

- Então, eu estava pensando se você não iria se importar se eu chamasse a Karin para sair esse fim de semana - Naruto desviou os olhos do ramen que devorava como se não houvesse amanhã e encarou o amigo, hesitante.

Sasuke tomou um gole do seu café e deu de ombros, sem ao menos desviar os olhos do livro grosso que segurava sobre a mesa lisa e branca do refeitório do hospital. Parecia mais apático e cansado essa manhã, por causa da chuva. Ele detestava a umidade.

- E eu me importaria porque...? – zombou ele. – Eu já te falei um milhão de vezes que eu não tenho mais nada com a Karin, nosso namoro acabou há décadas. Fim. The end. Finito. Kaput.

Naruto voltou sua atenção para a comida, pensativo. Era difícil para ele entender por que o amigo era tão avesso a compromissos, terminando um namoro que tinha tudo para dar certo. Karin era bonita, inteligente, uma cardiologista brilhante e, tirando seu temperamento difícil, uma ótima companhia. Exatamente do tipo que os caras procuram para namorar. Ela era completamente apaixonada por Sasuke desde o dia em que eles entraram no hospital como internos e, depois de muita insistência da sua parte, o venceu pelo cansaço. O namoro deles durou quase quatro anos.

_Quatro longos anos de humilhação para Karin e chateação para Sasuke_.

O pager do Uchiha bipou no bolso do jaleco antes que Naruto pensasse em algo para dizer. Ele puxou o aparelho e conferiu a tela, largando o livro e o café inacabado sobre a mesa.

- Tenho que ir – resmungou, apressado. – Os internos estão aqui. Você não tem um grupo de estudantes para ensinar, não? – seu olhar caiu sobre o copinho de ramen que Naruto comia com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo, debochado.

- Não esse ano, colega – respondeu ele. – Você se ferrou sozinho.

Sasuke reclamou baixo e saiu do refeitório, virando no corredor dos elevadores. Era típico ele ter de ficar com todas as tarefas chatas enquanto Naruto se divertia abrindo o tórax das pessoas sem ter que se preocupar em voltar para supervisionar o trabalho de seus internos. Era tão injusto que o outro pudesse comer seu estúpido ramen enquanto ele próprio mal tinha tempo para tomar um café sossegado que ele sentia vontade de beliscar alguém – o chefe, de preferência.

O elevador abriu suas portas e Sasuke saiu para o PS. Alguns grupos de internos ainda esperavam pelos médicos empoleirados nas cadeiras azuis de espera ou encostados das paredes, conversando baixo entre si. Um grupo em particular se colocou em postura ereta assim que o Uchiha saiu de dentro do elevador. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e se aproximou deles em poucas passadas.

- Acho que é desnecessário me apresentar, não? – começou ele, sem saber muito bem o que deveria dizer. Mesmo assim, não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado. – Vocês observaram as coisas por aqui no seu primeiro dia e fizeram alguns trabalhos simples. A partir de hoje vocês pegam no pesado. Vão fazer o que eu disser, na hora que eu disser. Quando eu mandar, vão parar o que estão fazendo e fazer outra coisa que eu precise que façam. Podem dormir quando tiverem tempo, se encontrarem alguma cama livre naquela salinha ao lado do vestiário, ou em qualquer outro lugar possível. Digo o mesmo para comida – comam quando encontrarem tempo. – seu olhar pousou na garota de olhos perolados que o observava com atenção. – As coisas não serão mais como ontem. Hoje vocês _serão _os médicos.

Hinata estalou os dedos da mão esquerda imperceptivelmente. _Sabia,_ pensou. _Sabia que estava ferrada._ Controlou o impulso de desviar os olhos e continuou encarando o médico de volta. Não iria mostrar que estava intimidada logo no início do seu primeiro turno, de jeito nenhum. Ela não era assim tão fraca.

O pager de Sasuke soou novamente em seu bolso, dessa vez com um código diferente. Ele lançou seu sorriso de canto para os internos, os olhos ainda impassíveis.

- Vocês podem começar agora mesmo.

Ele avançou pelos corredores com pressa, descendo até a saída de ambulâncias, com os internos em seus calcanhares. Odiava ter que retroceder quase dois anos inteiros para ter que ensinar àqueles estudantes como ser médicos, mas jamais deixaria que alguém o visse reclamando disso. Ainda poderia fazer cirurgias avançadas quando fosse chamado – e ele era bom o suficiente para ser chamado _muitas_ vezes. E seria apenas por um semestre, afinal de contas. Acabaria logo.

- Entendi totalmente o que você quis dizer com intimidador – sussurrou Kiba, sem diminuir o passo ao lado de Hinata – A Dra. Sabaku também era durona, mas o máximo que ela fazia era dar uns bons gritos para assustar a gente. Esse cara consegue meter medo sem levantar a voz. Ele é do mau.

- Eu sei. Mas tenho certeza que a gente consegue – ela olhou para ele por um segundo – Não consegue?

- Claro que sim.

Uma ambulância já freava sonoramente no estacionamento. Sasuke e seus internos enfiaram um avental às pressas e calçaram luvas de borracha, avançando para as portas abertas na traseira do veículo. Um enfermeiro saiu empurrando a maca onde um homem de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos estava deitado, inconsciente, e os cinco imediatamente assumiram o controle.

- Orochimaru, 51 anos. Ele teve uma convulsão repentina. Nunca havia acontecido antes, pelo que se sabe. Não houve reclamações de dor de cabeça antes disso, e ele caiu inconsciente um minuto depois – o enfermeiro despejou as informações rapidamente, habituado ao procedimento do hospital. – Teve mais uma a caminho do hospital, mas ficou inconsciente de novo.

Sasuke assentiu e arrastou a maca junto com Kiba, Hinata, Tenten e Shino. Os quatro olhavam para ele atentos, esperando que ele os dissesse o que exatamente queria que fizessem.

- Ele terá que passar por todos os exames: CT, CBC, toxicológico, químico-7 – começou ele, sem diminuir a velocidade dos seus passos. – Aburame? – ele olhou para os garotos e Shino fez sinal de quem estava escutando – você vai para os laboratórios, e Mitsashi – Tenten assentiu – você vai fica com exame e diagnóstico. Quero a Hyuuga levando o paciente para a tomografia e depois para o quarto. Vai se tornar sua responsabilidade agora.- Hinata engoliu em seco, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Inuzuka? – Kiba se virou, ansioso – Você volta para a sutura.

Kiba pareceu decepcionado por um segundo. Hinata era a única garota de sorte que cuidaria do paciente, mas, de todos eles, ele era o único que voltava exatamente para o ponto de partida. Mas ele logo deu de ombros e assentiu. Aquele era apenas o início do turno, certamente alguma coisa melhor apareceria para ele depois.

Orochimaru foi levado para o quarto para que pudesse ter seu sangue coletado, depois um enfermeiro ajudou Hinata a conduzi-lo para a tomografia. Os outros internos saíram para suas respectivas tarefas e Sasuke foi para a ala cirúrgica. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa ali para melhorar um pouco o seu humor antes que tivesse que voltar a lidar com seus internos inexperientes.

Como se ele fosse ter sorte de encontrar uma boa cirurgia tão em cima da hora.

* * *

Hinata arrastou a maca suavemente pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Orochimaru acabara de ser liberado da tomografia e parecia recuperar a consciência aos poucos, portanto precisava ser levado rapidamente para seu quarto. Se inconsciente ele era uma figura estranha, de longos cabelos negros e pele muito pálida ainda manchada com os resquícios de maquiagem (!), acordado ele era simplesmente equisitíssimo.

- Minha cabeça dói – resmungou de forma arrastada e manhosa quando finalmente recuperou a fala. – Quando é que eu vou poder sair daqui?

- Isso vai depender – respondeu Hinata. – Nós ainda não temos o diagnóstico exato. Talvez você precise de uma cirurgia, talvez não.

Orochimaru se apoiou nos cotovelos, alarmado.

- Você quer dizer uma cirurgia na minha cabeça? Porque eu não vou deixar ninguém raspar meus cabelos, de jeito nenhum. Faz ideia de quanto tempo levou para que eles crescessem até a cintura?

Hinata não soube o que dizer depois dessa, então simplesmente arrastou a maca até o elevador e o chamou em silêncio. Precisou morder o lábio inferior com força para não acabar explodindo em uma gargalhada bem na cara do paciente – o que seria bem pouco profissional.

- Aliás, eu espero que a comida daqui seja boa. – Orochimaru continuou distraidamente enquanto era arrastado para dentro do elevador. – Eu odeio feijão. Vocês servem feijão por aqui?

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente e apertou um botão.

- Que bom.

O elevador subiu um andar e parou. Hinata empurrou a maca para fora distraidamente, e teria continuado pelo corredor até o quarto 1002 se um impacto do lado oposto do carrinho seguido por uma exclamação baixa de dor não a tivesse feito levantar o olhar, alarmada. Sasuke estava bem na sua frente, o corpo curvado em direção ao abdômen e a mão esquerda apoiada na parede mais próxima, arfando. Ela havia acabado de acertar o _seu chefe_ bem na barriga com um paciente que poderia ser descrito como nada menos do que afeminado. _Oh céus. Então isso é que é estar ferrada, de verdade._

- Dr. Uchiha! – exclamou ela, tirando Orochimaru do caminho e correndo até o médico debilitado. – Aimeudeus, eu sinto muito. Eu... me desculpe, eu não o vi parado aí. Quero dizer, eu devia ter visto, mas estava tão distraída com o Sr. Orochimaru que eu... quero dizer, eu não...

- Eu estou bem – Sasuke arfou e se tentou se endireitar. Aquilo realmente _doeu_. – Posso saber o que o paciente tem de tão interessante para que você se esquecesse completamente de olhar por onde anda?

Hinata corou um pouco e ajudou Sasuke a ficar completamente reto.

- Nada. Ele estava apenas me dizendo que não gosta de feijão – murmurou. – Eu estava... na verdade eu meio que tentava não pensar nas coisas que ele dizia para não rir dele e... isso acabou acontecendo. M-me desculpe. – De repente ela se sentiu mais nervosa do que nunca. Ser uma pessoa distraída nunca era bom sinal para um médico.

Sasuke desviou os olhos para a maca. Orochimaru apoiava a cabeça na mão direita e observava a cena, deliciado, como se estivesse assistindo a um capítulo da novela das oito. Era realmente uma pessoa bizarra da cabeça aos pés, e o médico se pegou pensando no esforço que a Hyuuga devia ter feito para não rir na cara dele.

- Procure prestar mais atenção – disse, sem alterar seu semblante inexpressivo. Ele segurou um dos lados da maca e olhou para Hinata. – Eu te ajudo a levá-lo para o quarto. Talvez assim a gente evite que mais pessoas sejam atropeladas no caminho.

Hinata assentiu, sentindo o rosto queimando. Provavelmente seria lembrada pelo Uchiha para sempre como a interna estúpida que quase esmagou seu pâncreas com um paciente homossexual, e tudo porque era distraída demais para olhar para frente antes de sair de um elevador. Ela segurou o outro lado da maca e os dois a arrastaram pelo corredor até o quarto 1002 em silêncio.

Hinata ajudou Sasuke a transportar Orochimaru para o leito e deixou a maca do lado de fora para que o enfermeiro a levasse para o PS.

- Vá almoçar, Hyuuga – disse Sasuke quando ela entrou novamente no quarto, o tom de voz imperceptivelmente mais suave. – Seu rosto está meio pálido, e todos os outros internos já foram liberados. Talvez esse atropelamento todo seja apenas fome.

Hinata baixou o rosto, exasperada. Estava na cara que ele não esqueceria aquele incidente assim tão cedo.

* * *

- O Neji _é_ um chato no trabalho – resmungou Ino, depositando sua bandeja ao lado da de Kiba na mesa larga e branca do refeitório. – Só fica dando ordens e bancando o bonzão. E eu nem pude lhe dar um soco porque ele é o meu chefe.

Kiba sorriu e devorou uma batata frita.

- Grande coisa – brincou ele. – Hinata acaba de me contar que atropelou o Uchiha com uma maca. E adivinha? Nem foi demitida. Deixou o cara ofegando no corredor.

- Como é que é?

Hinata afundou o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Ainda sentia vergonha por ter feito aquilo no seu primeiro turno, e estava começando a querer atropelar Kiba também para que ele parasse de rir dela e contar aquela história por aí. Só o que faltava era Sasuke ouvir o caso se espalhando e achar que ela havia fofocado para todo mundo para se vangloriar como a rebelde que machucava os chefes. E ela definitivamente não era do tipo rebelde machucadora de chefes.

- Foi um acidente – resmungou, o som abafado pelos braços ao redor do rosto. – E eu não o larguei ofegando no corredor!

Ino riu incontrolavelmente.

- Eu daria o meu primeiro salário inteira para ter visto isso! – gritou ela quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. – Imagina só a cara da Coelhinha quando viu o que tinha atropelado o chefe!

Hinata levantou o rosto e enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca, emburrada. Estava se sentindo mais uma lesma incompetente do que uma coelha naquele momento. Só o que fizera até agora foi ser babá de um homem de cinqüenta anos e machucar uma pessoa. Quando ia começar a agir como uma médica de verdade?

- Eu sei que as coisas estão um pouco chatas agora, mas vai melhorar – disse Kiba, apertando de leve a bochecha de Hinata. – Eu ouvi dizer que no segundo turno é que a coisa pega de verdade. Tem até interno fazendo apendectomia, e tudo o mais.

Tenten sorriu amigavelmente para Hinata.

- E não se preocupe com essas merdas com os chefes – disse ela. – Quando eu trabalhei em uma casa de iogurtes, derrubei um sorvete na camisa do gerente. Quase perdi meu emprego.

Hinata assentiu e voltou a comer. Já estava ficando meio cansada de falar daquele assunto, e só o que queria era voltar logo ao trabalho para fazer alguma coisa útil e parar de ser conhecida como "Aquela Que Atropela".

Seu pager bipou no bolso da calça e ela olhou o código na tela. Fim do horário de almoço, pelo menos para ela.

- Tenho que ir – Hinata empurrou a bandeja e se levantou em um pulo. – Vejo vocês mais tarde?

E,sem esperar qualquer resposta, ela correu de volta para os elevadores.

* * *

_O plano inicial era enfiar todo o turno em um só capítulo, mas ficaria tão gigantesco que ninguém teria paciência de ler (muito menos de esperar a chatura ficar pronta). Tenho que admitir que ele acabou ficanto bem pouco emocionante, mas pelo menos eu tentei explorar um pouquinho o casal principal nesse capítulo, que vai ser... sasuhina, é claro. O casal mais fofo de todos os tempos, ai, ai. *-*_

_Claro que eu queria fazer um suspense básico até os dois finalmente ficarem juntos, mas não deu pra segurar. :D_

_De qualquer forma, prometo tentar entrar mais nas outras personagens no próximo capítulo._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Eu fiquei muito, muito feliz! *---*_

_Hasta la vista, people! 8D  
_


	3. O Turno: cirurgias, sucos e um aneurisma

_Ei, pessoas! *-*_

_Mais um capítulo que surge! :D_

_Mas, tenho que falar a verdade, está uma bela porcaria. Eu quero ação! eu quero romance!_ (_Então escreva, sua burra) u__u_

_De qualquer forma, demorou, mas chegou. Espero que gostem! o/_

_

* * *

_

**3. O turno - cirurgias, sucos, e um aneurisma.**

Ino observou Hinata correr para fora do refeitório e mordeu um pedaço de tomate, emburrada. Adoraria ter que interromper o almoço dramaticamente após um bipe e correr pelos corredores do hospital para salvar a vida de um paciente à beira da morte, mas no momento aquela parecia ser uma realidade muito distante da sua. Neji fazia com que ela se sentisse mais parecida com uma enfermeira recém-formada do que com uma médica interna.

- Se eu tiver que fazer mais um curativo hoje, vou ficar completamente louca – resmungou.

Shikamaru desviou a atenção do seu hambúrguer duplo por um momento.

- Eu sei, o Hyuuga é um saco – ele também fazia parte do grupo de Ino, e parecia se solidarizar com sua situação. – Eu tive que ficar levando exames de lá para cá o tempo todo porque ele me obrigou. E ainda teve aquela médica atendente problemática que ficou gritando comigo por confundir um exame de sangue que ela havia pedido com um de urina.

- Qual delas? – perguntou Kiba.

- Sabaku Alguma Coisa.

Ino balançou a cabeça.

- Temari. Fui do grupo dela no primeiro dia. É uma mulher durona.

- É uma mulher problemática – corrigiu Shikamaru. – Se bem que _mulher problemática_ é um pleonasmo grosseiro.

A loura o ignorou e voltou-se para Kiba.

- Estou falando sério. O Neji está pegando no meu pé! – Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e fez uma careta. – Acho que ele não quer que eu pense que vou ganhar uma colher de chá só porque já nos conhecíamos antes.

- O que é profissional da parte dele – disse Kiba. – Todos os internos estão sendo testados até o seu limite antes de pegarem casos melhores. Não seria correto se fosse diferente com você.

- Ainda acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de eu ser a melhor amiga da prima dele – insistiu Ino. – A Coelhinha teve muita sorte de não sair no meu grupo. Sendo parente, a pressão sobre ela provavelmente seria ainda maior.

Tenten tomou um gole de suco e entrou na conversa:

- Não sei se a Hinata se considera muito sortuda nesse momento, principalmente depois do acidente com o Uchiha. Eu morreria de vergonha se fosse comigo!

Kiba assentiu.

- O cara é amedrontador – disse ele. – Viu como ele nos olhava quando passou as instruções? Se o que ele queria era intimidar, conseguiu.

- Foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Ele é tão terrível assim? – Perguntou Shikamaru. – Eu ouvi falar que toda a família Uchiha é do meio médico, e são todos super-gênios famosos, por isso são um pouco rígidos. Mas achei que parte das histórias era boato.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente. – O pai dele é ninguém menos que Uchiha Fugaku, o cara que ganhou o Prêmio Harper Avery três vezes.

Shikamaru pareceu surpreso por meio segundo antes de dar de ombros e voltar sua atenção exclusivamente para seu hambúrguer. Ino suspirou, decepcionada por sua brilhante explicação não ter feito o tipo de efeito que ela esperava – garotos não podiam deixar de ser garotos por muito tempo. Quando há um prato de comida ou uma mulher sem roupa na frente, todo o resto desaparece completamente para eles.

- Acho melhor a gente se mandar – disse ela, por fim. – Tudo o que eu preciso é que Neji resolva me passar para a seção de formulários por achar minha falta de comprometimento sinal de que ainda não estou pronta para lidar com arranhões.

Shikamaru deu mais uma última mordida e assentiu.

- Melhor a gente ir também – Tenten terminou o suco e virou-se para Kiba. – Já acabou?

- Acabei – ele afastou a bandeja e se colocou de pé. Seu tom de voz se tornou levemente sarcástico. – Mal posso esperar para suturar mais algumas cabeças.

* * *

Hinata se dirigiu para o quarto 1002, esforçando-se para não tropeçar enquanto corria o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam suportar. Havia acabado de receber um 911, o que significava basicamente _"corra para não matar seu paciente"_ ou, trocando em miúdos, que Orochimaru estava com problemas.

Quando finalmente colocou os pés para dentro do quarto, se deparou com uma cena preocupante: enfermeiros entravam e saíam correndo enquanto três ou quatro deles agiam rapidamente ao redor do leito onde Orochimaru convulsionava, agitando os lençóis e os fios ligados aos monitores que apitavam sons de alerta sem parar. Ela parou por um segundo, atordoada, antes que conseguisse pensar com clareza e ouvir o que as pessoas gritavam umas com as outras.

- Ele está tendo convulsões múltiplas agudas – um dos enfermeiros curvados sobre o paciente voltou-se para ela. – Como vai proceder?

Hinata pegou o prontuário e passou os olhos por ele rapidamente.

- Dois miligramas de Diazepam – disse ela, lutando para manter o tom de voz controlado – Isso deve resolver, não?

- Acabamos de administrar a dose, mas não houve resultado.

- Lorazepam?

- Quatro miligramas – a enfermeira confirmou. – O que...?

- Fenobarbitol – interrompeu Hinata. – Dose total de Fenobarbitol.

Um dos enfermeiros administrou o medicamento e as convulsões amenizaram. Em poucos segundos Orochimaru estava imóvel, esparramado e inconsciente sobre a cama hospitalar. Hinata agarrou o estetoscópio e o comprimiu sobre o peito dele, escutando com atenção seus batimentos cardíacos. O ritmo se normalizou rapidamente.

- O Dr. Uchiha já foi bipado? – perguntou ela, voltando-se para o enfermeiro que falara primeiro.

- Fui. – Uma voz masculina respondeu atrás de Hinata e ela se virou imediatamente, quase batendo o rosto no peito de Sasuke ao fazê-lo. O médico havia acabado de entrar no quarto e analisava o prontuário com atenção, parado bem próximo a ela. – O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

Hinata deu um passo para trás automaticamente, afastando-se dele.

- Ele teve algumas convulsões, mas elas já foram acalmadas pelo Feno – explicou ela. Sentiu os dedos das mãos tremerem incontrolavelmente, mas cruzou os braços sobre o peito com firmeza para evitar que o nervosismo se espalhasse pelo resto do corpo. – Os batimentos cardíacos voltaram ao normal bem rápido.

Sasuke dispensou os enfermeiros e examinou Orochimaru superficialmente, como se procurasse sintomas básicos para algo que já estava confirmado. Tirou um pequeno bloco de papel do bolso do jaleco e fez uma anotação breve, voltando-se para Hinata.

- Muito bem, então é isso – disse ele por fim. – Pode imaginar algum diagnóstico para o paciente, Dra. Hyuuga? – acrescentou, lembrando-se repentinamente se ensinar alguma coisa à sua médica interna.

Ela pensou por um momento e assentiu.

- Aneurisma cerebral – murmurou, sem pestanejar.

- Foi o que a tomografia revelou – confirmou Sasuke. – Faremos uma operação amanhã mesmo, depois que conseguirmos contatar a família dele. – seu olhar apático deslizou pelo rosto de Hinata por uma fração de segundo. – Certo, Dra. Hyuuga, você pode ir descansar um pouco agora. Está com uma cara péssima, como se tivesse sido atropelada por uma maca hospitalar. Vá terminar o seu almoço.

Hinata precisou de toda a força de vontade que tinha para não bater o pé no chão, como uma criança pequena dando um ataque ao ser contrariada. Por que diabos aquele médico _irritante_ não podia simplesmente esquecer o incidente da maca e parar de alfinetá-la casualmente a cada oportunidade que encontrava?

- Eu estou bem – ela fez um esforço para parecer fria, mas sua voz fininha e delicada não conseguiu o efeito desejado. – E, se não se importa, eu gostaria de conversar com o Sr. Orochimaru antes da cirurgia. Acho que vai ser uma tarefa difícil fazer com que ele aceite cortar os cabelos.

- Como é? – Sasuke a encarou, incrédulo.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto ficar quente de repente. Não fazia sentido se envergonhar de algo que não fora ela mesma quem havia estipulado, mas alguma coisa no tom de voz do Uchiha fez com que se sentisse como alguma enfermeira débil mental pedindo ao chefe que a deixasse abrir a barriga de um paciente. Ela baixou os olhos e os manteve fixados em seus próprios sapatos.

- Bem, lembra-se quando eu lhe disse que eu estava distraída porque o Sr. Orochimaru estava me dizendo coisas engraçadas? – Suas bochechas estavam quase pegando fogo quando olhou para Sasuke outra vez. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Ele havia me dito que não cortaria seus cabelos mesmo em caso de cirurgia, porque haviam demorado muito para crescer.

O Uchiha ficou sem fala por um momento, exatamente como Hinata ficara quando Orochimaru dissera tal disparate pela primeira vez. Várias adolescentes já haviam reclamado quando ele raspara seus cabelos em cirurgias passadas, e até mesmo algumas mulheres um pouco mais maduras, mas jamais esperaria ver um homem de cinqüenta e um anos preocupado com esse tipo de vaidade.

- Está me dizendo – entoou, por fim – que o paciente _se recusa_ a ter os cabelos raspadospara que possamos _salvar sua vida_?

Foi impossível para Hinata segurar o riso depois que Sasuke colocou as coisas dessa maneira, e sua expressão só fez com que ela gargalhasse ainda mais. Era uma situação completamente ridícula, mas era real, e o fato de ter que lidar com aquilo profissionalmente era totalmente esquisito e hilário ao mesmo tempo. Devia ser, pensou ela, ainda pior para o Uchiha, sendo todo sério e metódico daquele jeito.

- Desculpe, desculpe – murmurou, tentando recuperar o fôlego e reprimir as risadas – é só que a sua cara agora, Dr. Uchiha, foi tão engraçada que... eu sinto muito, mesmo. Essa situação é tão... eu não esperava por isso, e tenho certeza de que o senhor também não. Desculpe-me. Não é engraçado.

E então, para seu completo espanto, Sasuke também riu. Claro que sua risada era bem mais controlada – era quase séria, se é que uma risada consegue ser séria –, mas, ainda assim, era uma risada. Hinata ficou tão surpresa com aquilo que interrompeu seu próprio riso, encarando-o em total perplexidade.

- Tem razão, isso é completamente... – seus olhos encontraram os dela e ele parou, confuso. – O que foi?

- Hã, nada – ela desviou o rosto rapidamente e se aproximou do leito, ajeitando as cobertas sobre o corpo imóvel de Orochimaru. Suas bochechas voltaram a ficar completamente vermelhas e ela se perguntou mentalmente até quando continuaria passando por situações constrangedoras com seu chefe. – Então, posso falar com ele antes da cirurgia? - acrescentou, sem levantar o olhar.

- Pode. – Sasuke não entendeu a reação de Hinata, e não pôde deixar de imaginar o que passava pela cabeça dela. Concluiu, com pesar, que ele deve ter parecido um grandessíssimo idiota. – Quando ele acordar, mandarei chamá-la.

- Certo.

- Certo.

Hinata balançou a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento e saiu do quarto a passos largos, sentindo que a vida era tremendamente injusta com ela. Por causa de um minuto, um único minuto de distração, havia atropelado seu médico atendente e agora vivia passando por momentos embaraçosos ao lado dele. Provavelmente o Uchiha pensava que ela era uma idiota completamente sem noção, e teria todo o direito de reprová-la por má conduta no trabalho – afinal, machucar os outros médicos e achar graça nos hábitos dos pacientes não poderiam ser consideradas atitudes profissionais, poderiam?

Dentro do quarto, Sasuke folheou o prontuário mais uma vez, distraído. Não podia acreditar que havia começado a rir de um paciente e, pior ainda, havia sido flagrado fazendo isso por uma de suas internas. E, tudo bem, ela também estava rindo (e fora ela quem começara), mas afinal de contas ele era o médico atendente ali, portanto deveria servir de exemplo e modelo profissional. Zoar pessoas doentes não era nenhum exemplo de comportamento profissional.

Por fim, ele deu de ombros e conferiu o relógio, saindo do quarto em direção aos elevadores. Provavelmente ainda teria tempo para um café antes que tivesse mais trabalho duro a fazer, e ainda faltavam 42 horas para o fim do turno. Ele definitivamente, desesperadamente, precisava de uma quantidade significativa de cafeína no corpo antes de voltar a lidar com seus internos sem sofrer um colapso nervoso.

* * *

Naruto deu um gole no café adocicado que acabara de trazer do restaurante e apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão de recepções, esperando que a secretária saísse da salinha de arquivos para atendê-lo. Estava morrendo de sono e, graças a Deus, seu turno não começaria antes de dois dias, mas ainda tinha um caso para finalizar. E não estava a fim de perder nenhum paciente naquele dia, não mesmo.

Em poucos segundos a secretária baixinha surgiu na porta do almoxarifado com uma pastinha na mão e se dirigiu para a garota de cabelos escuros recostada do outro lado do balcão, tão silenciosa e quieta que quase chegava a ser imperceptível.

- Aqui está, querida – disse ela, entregando os documentos à outra. – É só isso?

Hinata conferiu os papéis e sorriu amavelmente de volta para a secretária, assentindo. Foi só então que Naruto reparou na presença dela, achando-a, de alguma forma, familiar. Quando ela ergueu o rosto para agradecer à mulher pelos documentos que trouxera, ele notou o tom quase translúcido de seus olhos, claros como pérolas. Eram exatamente iguais aos de um de seus colegas cirurgiões.

- Pode pegar para mim uma cópia do prontuário da Sra. Aiko Tokugawa, por favor? – pediu Naruto à secretária, quando ela perguntou o que ele queria. Ele esperou que ela saísse antes de voltar-se para Hinata com curiosidade. – Então é você que é a prima do Hyuuga Neji?

Hinata levantou os olhos dos papeis que ainda examinava para encará-lo.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou ela. Depois sacudiu a cabeça e reformulou a pergunta: - Quero dizer, é amigo dele?

- Sim, somos amigos – ele deu um sorriso estonteante e estendeu a mão para ela – Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hyuuga Hinata – ela sorriu e o cumprimentou. – Acho que Neji já mencionou você algumas vezes.

- Provavelmente para contar como sou retardado. – brincou ele, e os dois riram.

Enquanto a secretária retornava para entregar o prontuário a Naruto, Hinata o examinou com o canto dos olhos, discretamente. Ele era muito bonito com seus cabelos loiros despenteados em todas as direções e seus olhos azuis muito claros e gentis – na verdade, era tão bonito quanto Sasuke, mas de uma forma bem menos misteriosa. Seu jeito a lembrava um pouco Kiba, mas o conjunto era um pouco mais... Fascinante? Ela não sabia exatamente dizer. Mas com certeza gostaria muito de passar algum tempo perto dele.

- Então... como soube que eu era parente do Neji? – perguntou, casualmente.

Naruto dobrou os papeis que a secretária o entregara e enfiou no bolso largo do jaleco.

- Intuição – brincou ele, e depois piscou. – Na verdade, ele também mencionou você. Disse que estava vindo para cá. Você é muito parecida com ele – Naruto fez uma pequena pausa, perguntando-se se era uma boa ideia dizer a uma garota que ela se parecia com uma cara. – No bom sentido, claro. – Acrescentou depressa.

Hinata sorriu.

- Ah sim. Bom, preciso ir – ela sacudiu a pastinha que viera pegar na secretaria do hospital. – A gente se vê.

- A gente se vê – repetiu ele, observando Hinata se afastar do balcão. De repente se lembrou de uma coisa. – Ei, espere!

Ela parou e se virou para ele.

- Você é interna do Sasuke, não é? – Naruto sorriu, brincalhão – Foi você que o atropelou com uma maca?

Hinata sentiu as bochechas ficarem muito vermelhas e baixou a cabeça, exasperada. Aquela história já estava se espalhando demais, e acabaria criando uma situação ainda mais constrangedora com o Dr. Uchiha. Até os médicos atendentes estavam falando daquilo!

- Como soube? – perguntou ela, modelando a voz para que não gaguejasse, um hábito ridículo que surgia quando ficava envergonhada.

- Calma – Naruto lhe lançou um sorriso tranqüilizador. – Foi o próprio Sasuke quem me contou. Na verdade ele disse "uma das internas", e eu soube que você era interna dele pelo Neji. Foi só um palpite que você mesma confirmou.

- Hã... e por que o Dr. Uchiha te contaria isso? – ela ainda estava confusa.

- Somos melhores amigos. É no meu ouvido que ele reclama quando está tendo um dia ruim.

Hinata observou aquele rosto amável mais uma vez, surpresa com a resposta. Parecia muito difícil imaginar uma pessoa tão gentil e adorável como Naruto sendo amigo íntimo de alguém tão sério e intimidador como Sasuke. Por um momento ela quase se esqueceu que o foco da conversa era o ataque da maca, e não a amizade dos dois.

- É, bem, aquilo foi só um acidente – disse ela por fim, recompondo sua máscara de sobriedade. Ela ficava muito bonitinha quando tentava parecer séria. – Vou indo, então, porque eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Coisas muito importantes, na verdade.

Naruto sorriu, achando graça no embaraço da Hyuuga.

- Oh, sim, eu também estou muito ocupado – ele fez uma careta séria, brincando – A gente se vê depois.

- Pode ser – respondeu Hinata, virando-se novamente e focando sua atenção no histórico de doenças de Orochimaru que havia acabado de pegar com a secretária. Estava um pouco envergonhada, mas encantada por conhecer um cara tão gentil como Naruto. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que tinha na água daquele hospital para fazer com que todos os médicos fossem tão bonitos assim.

Se tivesse olhado para trás naquele exato minuto, teria visto Sasuke se aproximar do balcão e cumprimentar apaticamente seu melhor amigo. O que provavelmente seria uma visão e tanto.

* * *

- E aí, eu acabei de conhecer sua interna atropeladora.

Sasuke desviou a atenção do quadro de cirurgias, onde marcava a operação de Orochimaru para a manhã do dia seguinte, e encarou o amigo. Pareceu quase surpreso por um momento.

- A Hyuuga? – perguntou ele. – Quando foi que falou com ela?

- Agora. – Naruto afastou-se do balcão de recepções e indicou o corredor com a cabeça. Sasuke pôde ver Hinata entrando em um dos elevadores com o histórico de Orochimaru que ele havia pedido. – Ela é tão linda e fofa. Não acredito nisso, você sempre pega as melhores internas. Ano passado eu só saí com uns caras super mal-encarados, e esse ano não saí com ninguém, o que é bom, mas também é chato.

O Uchiha ignorou a falação de Naruto e arrancou o café de sua mão, tomando um gole. Era doce e fraco demais para o seu gosto.

- Ieerk. Isso está quase nojento – reclamou ele, devolvendo o copo. – Não vai ficar acordado o turno inteiro com _isso_.

- Meu turno não é hoje – lembrou-lhe Naruto.

Sasuke lançou um olhar irritado na direção dele.

- Quer trocar de vida? – resmungou.

Naruto pensou por alguns instantes.

- Quero trocar de vida sexual – brincou ele, por fim. – Serve?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e terminou a anotação no quadro.

- Não, melhor não – ele tampou o pincel atômico e o colocou de volta na caixinha sobre o balcão. – Acho que não quero passar o resto da minha vida sem fazer sexo, obrigado.

- Que maldade! – Naruto soltou uma risada descontraída. – Também não é assim. Você teria a chance de sair com uma garota uma vez a cada seis meses, mais ou menos. Isso dá uma quantidade significativa de sexo. Não precisa ser tão tarado também, né?

- Eu preciso é de uma cirurgia – declarou Sasuke, dando o assunto por encerrado. – E do meu almoço.

Neji virou o corredor do pronto-socorro calmamente, procurando por um de seus internos que não estivesse ocupado demais suturando, limpando, examinando ou ressuscitando algum paciente naquele momento. Havia uma apendectomia marcada para dali a exatamente duas horas, e uma cirurgia daquele nível poderia ser feita por um deles tranquilamente – na verdade, era a oportunidade perfeita para que um interno fizesse e os outros assistissem da câmara no alto uma cirurgia pela primeira vez.

Shikamaru estava encostado na parede virando uma garrafa de chá gelado, a expressão extremamente entediada.

- Nara – chamou Neji. – Onde estão os outros internos?

- Ino está com a garota atropelada, o tal do Gaara estava cuidado do senhor que escorregou no banheiro – respondeu ele, sem ao menos se preocupar em manter a postura ereta – e, se não me engano, a outra garota, a Sakura, estava com a mulher com enxaqueca.

Neji lançou um olhar rápido em direção ao relógio de pulso e assentiu.

- Muito bem, você é o sortudo que removerá o apêndice da Srta. Arisawa Noriko, daqui a menos de duas horas. Ela está no quarto 903. Prepare-a para a cirurgia, e depois prepare-se você mesmo. Te espero na SO mais tarde – disse ele, e saiu.

Shikamaru deu de ombros e jogou fora a embalagem vazia do chá gelado. Até que havia gostado de poder fazer logo sua primeira cirurgia, mas não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que saía dando pulinhos de alegria por causa de uma simples apendectomia. Era preciso algo muito mais complexo para empolgar aquele grande preguiçoso.

- Eu ouvi direito? – disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Shikamaru virou-se e lá estava Ino, a expressão zangada fazendo contraste com seus cabelos louros e olhos azuis de boneca. Ela se parecia exatamente com aquelas garotas fabulosas das séries de TV que, por mais que estejam cansadas, acabadas e desarrumadas, continuam com uma ótima aparência. Talvez ela tivesse mais sorte como modelo, observou ele, do que como médica.

- Você vai fazer um cirurgia no primeiro turno? – o tom de voz dela subiu mais algumas oitavas. – Isso é tão injusto! Você ficou aqui o tempo todo fazendo nada além de beber uma porcaria de chá enquanto eu me matava fazendo curativos nas pessoas, e você ganha uma apendectomia por isso?

Shikamaru suspirou, cansado. Nenhuma garota podia ser perfeita – quando eram muito gatas, o nível de histeria era diretamente proporcional à beleza.

- O que eu posso dizer? – ele deu de ombros novamente. – O Hyuuga é que me ofereceu a cirurgia. Eu é que não iria recusar, sua problemática.

Ino bateu o pé com força no chão e avançou em direção aos elevadores, procurando por Neji. Estava louca para lhe dar uns bons socos por ser um babaca cretino que se recusava a lhe dar uma porcaria de tarefa decente além de lidar com ferimentos absurdamente superficiais, mas não o encontrou no corredor. Provavelmente ele já estava a quilômetros de distância, se preparando para a estúpida cirurgia de apendicite. Era tão injusto.

Ela voltou para o PS arrastando os pés com desânimo.

- Relaxa – disse Shikamaru, espreguiçando-se lentamente. – É só a operação mais simples do universo. Ainda vai aparecer um monte de apendectomias para você fazer, não se preocupe.

Ino revirou os olhos. Por que a primeira cirurgia feita por um interno tinha que ser designada a alguém que não se importaria a mínima em não recebê-la?

- Você não tem uma paciente para aprontar, não? – resmungou ela.

- Já mandei um enfermeiro fazer isso enquanto você saía daqui toda fula.

A loura ajeitou o jaleco sobre os ombros e cruzou os braços. Provavelmente gritaria um pouco mais com Shikamaru se ele não tivesse estalado os dedos e acenado para ela como um gesto de despedida, virando-se para a saída do PS.

- Aquele apêndice não vai pular fora sozinho – disse ele, à guisa de explicações.

Ino o observou sair por um momento, chateada. Ergueu o pulso esquerdo para que pudesse olhar o relógio e suspirou, seguindo o caminho que Shikamaru acabara de percorrer. Já passavam das dezoito horas, o que significava que o turno acabaria em 37 horas e, depois desse período de tempo, poderia se acomodar em sua deliciosa e aquecida caminha para uma maratona de sono. Mal podia esperar.

Amém.

* * *

- Já começou, já começou? – perguntou Sakura, entrando apressadamente na câmara lotada de internos uniformizados.

Uma olhada rápida pelo vidro transparente acoplado à parede como divisão entre o espaço em que se encontravam e a Sala de Operações indicou que ainda havia tempo até que as coisas começassem a ficar realmente interessantes. Ela escolheu um lugar vago perto de Hinata e Kiba e sentou-se confortavelmente para assistir ao _espetáculo_.

- Acham que ele vai conseguir? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da paciente.

Shikamaru estava começando a fazer uma incisão no abdômen da mulher.

- Absolutamente. Ele entrou no programa com as notas mais altas do que qualquer outro aqui – respondeu Kiba distraidamente. – Apendectomia é moleza até para mim, quanto mais para um cara com QI tão alto quanto o dele.

Sakura virou-se para Kiba, surpresa.

- Jura? – seu olhar vagou novamente para Shikamaru através do vidro. – Eu sou do grupo dele e, até agora, só o que eu percebi foi sua incrível preguiça.

Hinata observou Shikamaru abrir o peritônio e retirar o apêndice com velocidade e destreza incrível, como se estivesse penteando o cabelo de alguém, e não participando de um procedimento cirúrgico. Neji assistia a tudo com um distanciamento cauteloso, pronto para agir se fosse necessário, mas ciente de que dificilmente precisaria se intrometer. Ela admirava a cena em todos os aspectos, notando a facilidade com a qual o interno puxava as alças simultaneamente, sem parti-las, e como suturou o corte rapidamente. Quando deu por si, já havia acabado. A cirurgia havia durado menos de uma hora.

- Ele é muito bom – Hinata se encolheu na cadeira, lançando um último olhar em direção à SO.

- Eu falei – murmurou Kiba, colocando-se de pé. – Que tal um café antes de voltar para o pronto-socorro? – perguntou ele, inclinando-se para incluir Sakura no convite. A verdade é que ele preferia ter apenas a companhia da Hyuuga, mas seria um pouco estranho chamar exclusivamente a amiga quando havia tantas pessoas ao redor. A última coisa que ele queria era assustá-la.

- Parece ótimo, mas eu ainda preciso falar com meu paciente – disse Hinata, conferindo o relógio. – Ele deve acordar logo.

- Oh, vamos lá – foi a vez de Sakura insistir, dando um tapinha amigável no braço da outra. – Um único café não vai te atrapalhar em nada.

- Eu peço um suco para você, se não quiser café – Kiba piscou. – Eu sei que você vai querer dormir um pouco hoje, e você é totalmente intolerante à cafeína.

Hinata olhou para os dois em dúvida por um momento. Depois sorriu, radiante.

- Tudo bem – brincou ela. – Posso conceder minha agradável companhia por cinco minutos, seus chatinhos. – Ela virou-se para Ino, na fileira de trás. – Você vem?

- Não – respondeu a loura, levantando-se. – Vou tirar um cochilo no armário dos zeladores. Me chamem se o mundo estiver acabando.

- Até depois, então.

- Até.

Kiba deu um braço à Hinata e outro à Sakura e os três saíram da câmara, virando no corredor e descendo até as portas de vidro do refeitório do hospital.

* * *

- Um café puro pequeno, por favor – Sasuke deslizou uma nota de dinheiro por cima do balcão, e acrescentou: – sem açúcar.

Consultou o relógio pela milionésima vez naquele dia, exausto. Adoraria que a bebida lhe tirasse o sono para que pudesse estudar o aneurisma de Orochimaru um pouco mais antes de ir dormir, mas, estranhamente, a cafeína produzia nele um efeito mais relaxante do que energético. De qualquer forma, iria procurar algum canto vazio para cochilar e depois faria a cirurgia descansado, conhecendo o suficiente a respeito do cérebro do paciente, como sempre fizera.

- Dr. Uchiha – cumprimentou uma vozinha feminina vagamente conhecida atrás dele, despertando-o de seus devaneios. – Er, olá.

Sasuke se virou e deu de cara com Kiba. A princípio pirou, achando que aquela voz fina de garota vinha do Inuzuka, mas depois se lembrou de abaixar um pouco o olhar e reconheceu a Hyuuga parada ao lado dele, junto com mais uma garota de cabelo rosa que ele não conhecia, mas que olhava para ele como se ele fosse um bolinho de chocolate.

- Hyuuga, Inuzuka. – cumprimentou, pegando o café que a atendente havia colocado diante dele. – Assistiram à apendectomia de agora a pouco? O Dr. Hyuuga disse que chamaria todos os internos para observação.

- Sim, foi bem interessante – respondeu Kiba, voltando-se para a atendente – Dois cappuccinos e um suco de morango, por favor.

- O interno que fez a operação é muito talentoso – comentou Hinata, com um tom de admiração na voz. – Ele foi muito rápido e eficiente.

- Bem, sim, acredito que sim – respondeu Sasuke, por falta de algo melhor para dizer.

A atendente colocou o pedido de Kiba em uma bandeja e o entregou.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele, indicando uma mesa com a cabeça.

- Claro – respondeu Hinata. Ela virou-se para Sasuke, enquanto ele fazia menção de ir embora. – Bem, Dr. Uchiha... por que não... por que não se senta com a gente? – perguntou, antes que tivesse tempo de fechar a própria boca. – Quero dizer... se não quiser ir se sentar com seus amigos... ou não tiver outra coisa melhor para fazer, o que com certeza o senhor tem, mas, se... quero dizer, hum.

Sasuke observou Hinata se atrapalhar com as palavras e, mesmo que não admitisse, aquilo era mesmo bonitinho. Provavelmente ela havia convidado apenas para ser educada. Uma olhada rápida para os outros internos indicou que Kiba não parecia se importar muito que ele se juntasse a eles, e os olhos da interna de cabelo rosa praticamente brilhavam com a expectativa de que isso acontecesse. Geralmente ele agradeceria e voltaria para fora do refeitório, mas Hinata parecia ter feito tanto esforço para convidá-lo que ele não pôde fazer isso. Não iria morrer por causa daquilo, pensou, já arrependido da decisão.

- Hã, tudo bem – respondeu, por fim.

Os quatro sentaram-se na mesa que Kiba indicara antes, e ele entregou um dos cappuccinos à Sakura e o suco à Hinata. Os internos mal conseguiam disfarçar a surpresa por Sasuke querer ficar ali junto com eles, mas não faziam qualquer tipo de comentário a respeito. O próprio Sasuke estava se sentindo meio deslocado naquele lugar, e só não se levantou dali imediatamente porque aquilo seria muita arrogância de sua parte, e ele não era um sujeito arrogante.

Tudo bem, talvez só um pouquinho.

- Hyuuga, você não gosta de café? – perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio.

Hinata desviou a atenção do seu suco, ainda mais surpresa por ele estar conversando casualmente com ela.

- Não é isso – respondeu. – É que eu preciso descansar um pouco, mas cafeína me deixa completamente elétrica por um bom tempo, e depois eu acabo ficando muito exausta.

- Sério? – Sasuke tomou um gole do seu copo. – Em mim, tem quase o efeito contrário.

- Deve ser psicológico – murmurou Hinata.

- Deve ser.

- Aquele paciente que chegou hoje cedo, o das convulsões – Kiba pousou seu cappuccino sobre a mesa. – Qual foi o diagnóstico?

- Aneurisma – disseram Sasuke e Hinata em uníssono; ele em tom firme, ela quase sussurrando.

- Verdade? – Sakura abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam se encontrado com o Uchiha. – E algum interno vai assistir à cirurgia de perto?

- A Hyuuga vai – respondeu Sasuke, tomando mais um gole do café, sem nem ao menos olhar na direção de seu objeto de declaração.

Hinata quase se engasgou com o suco de morango.

- Como é? – arfou, esquecendo-se completamente de ser polida.

Ele virou-se para ela, parecendo surpreso.

- Você não quer? – perguntou.

- Bom, sim. Mas não achei que fosse poder assistir, você sabe, de dentro da SO.

- Ele é seu paciente. O caso é seu. – Sasuke deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo. – Por que não poderia participar da cirurgia dele?

- Sei lá – Hinata pensou por um minuto. – É uma cirurgia avançada, eu não pensei que poderia ver uma desse tipo logo no meu primeiro turno.

- É, bem, você pode.

Kiba sorriu para Hinata com orgulho.

- Parabéns, Coelhinha – disse ele. – Vai ser uma experiência e tanto.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas para os dois.

- Vocês são namorados? – perguntou, curto e direto. Ele não era exatamente uma pessoa de rodeios.

Hinata e Kiba ficaram muito vermelhos imediatamente – ele por Sasuke ter percebido tão claramente suas intenções com a Hyuuga, ela por ter de discutir sua vida amorosa na frente do chefe. Aquilo tudo era, utilizando um eufemismo grosseiro, constrangedor.

- Somos apenas amigos – declarou Hinata, apressadamente. Apesar da vergonha, havia verdade em cada uma de suas três palavras. E aquilo doía em Kiba.

- Pois é. – acrescentou ele, escondendo a pontada de mágoa na voz. – Bons e velhos amigos.

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o pager bipou no bolso do uniforme naquele exato minuto. Ele deu uma conferida rápida na tela e balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse com alguma coisa. O de Hinata bipou em seguida.

- Bem, parece que Orochimaru acordou. – disse Sasuke, virando-se para ela. – Importa-se de conversar com ele agora?

- Não me importo – respondeu Hinata, aliviada pelo rumo da conversa ter mudado completamente. Ela deu um último gole no suco e o deixou sobre a mesa, voltando-se para Kiba e Sakura – Pessoal, vocês se importam se a gente deixar essa "pausa do café" para depois?

- De jeito nenhum – Sakura lançou um sorriso radiante, mais voltado para Sasuke do que para Hinata. – A gente se vê depois.

- Tchau! – disse Kiba, enquanto observava o Uchiha sair do refeitório na companhia da garota que ele queria perto dele. Suspirou, resignado, e se concentrou em beber seu delicioso e aquecido cappuccino. Como se o seu médico atendente tivesse alguma culpa no fato de Hinata não ser sua namorada nesse exato momento.

* * *

_Fim do capítulo :/_

_a única coisa que eu queria fazer desde o início que eu fiz foi falar um pouco de outrs personagens – e mesmo assim, fiz pouco. Mas não se preocupem, as partes emocionantes estão por vim. Já estou cheia de idéias mirabolantes na cabeça, huá huá huá! :D_

_E eu gostaria de agradecer efusivamente (não é uma palavra legal? :D) por todas as reviews! Eu fico praticamente histérica e muito animada depois de lê-las. É uma grande honra receber tantas, de verdade._

_Beijinhos, e até o próximo capítulo (que não deve demorar, já que estou de férias!) :D_


	4. Primeira parte: noivado

_Hello people :D_

_Como já deu pra notar, eu andei meio sumida. Pois é, peço desculpas por isso, mas fui arrastada contra a minha vontade para uma roça chata e sem internet, então só pude escrever uma parte do quarto capítulo. Pensei em terminar e postar depois, mas demorei tanto que achei que vcs tinham o direito de receber o que eu já escrevi, mesmo que esteja uma merda velha._

_

* * *

_

**4. Primeira parte: noivado**

- Deve – soluço – Deve haver outra maneira!

- Desculpe, não há.

- Por favor... – soluço – Por favor.

- Eu sinto muito, mas é necessário...

- Talvez – soluço – Talvez apenas um círculo no topo da cabeça seja o suficiente.

- Sr. Orochimaru – suspiro – Por favor...

Seis anos na faculdade de medicina não haviam preparado Hinata para lidar com um paciente como Orochimaru. Estava sentada ao lado do seu leito havia quase duas horas tentando de todas as maneiras possíveis convencê-lo de que aquela cirurgia era absolutamente necessária e que seria impossível abrir seu crânio com todos aqueles cabelos ao redor, mas ele se recusava a ceder. De cinco em cinco minutos Sasuke enfiava a cabeça por uma frestinha na porta para ver se Hinata havia conseguido algum resultado, mas nem a impaciência dele e nem a perseverança da Hyuuga conseguiam fazer Orochimaru compreender a urgência da situação.

- Escute, Sr. Orochimaru – começou ela novamente, tentando manter a calma. – A cirurgia irá salvar a sua vida, e isso é um fato. Seus cabelos são realmente maravilhosos, incríveis, soberbos, mas vão crescer novamente. Seu aneurisma pode se romper a qualquer minuto. Não quero apavorá-lo – sim, ela realmente queria – mas ele pode se romper agora, bem no meio da nossa, hã, conversa.

Orochimaru secou uma lágrima que descia por sua bochecha esquerda.

- Mas eu me sinto saudável.

- Não está saudável – Hinata sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. – O senhor sofreu convulsões. Sua cabeça _deve_ estar doendo.

Ele não respondeu.

Sasuke abriu a porta novamente, dessa vez deixando o espaço aberto um pouco maior do que uma fresta, por onde lançou um olhar severo em direção às duas pessoas no quarto.

- Dra. Hyuuga, posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – perguntou, fazendo sinal para que Hinata o acompanhasse.

Ela assentiu e se levantou da cadeira, seguindo Sasuke para fora do quarto. Ele fechou a porta quando ela passou e virou-se novamente para ela, cruzando os braços e recostando-se na parede, como quem espera. Sua expressão era apática, como sempre, mas ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Olha, eu sei o que está pensando, mas precisamos do consentimento dele, certo? – murmurou Hinata, torcendo os dedos de nervosismo. – O Sr. Orochimaru já está quase cedendo, tenho certeza.

- Hyuuga, ele está quase cedendo há horas. Você está lá dentro arengando sobre essa cirurgia faz tempo, e ele não se convenceu – Sasuke descruzou os braços e desalinhou os cabelos negros, impaciente. – O procedimento comum não funciona com um paciente incomum.

Hinata levantou os olhos dos tênis, confusa.

- O que está sugerindo? – perguntou.

- Tente barganhar – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Explicar não está dando certo. Implorar também não. Faça uma espécie de... acordo.

Hinata o encarou por quase um minuto inteiro, em silêncio. O que diabos ela iria barganhar?

- Tipo... Como? – perguntou, sentindo seu tom de voz subir algumas oitavas.

- Calma, não estou sugerindo que você use seus... atributos sexuais – apesar das palavras embaraçosas, Sasuke não parecia ter ficado nem um pouco envergonhado. – Até porque não acho que isso funcionaria _com ele_. Prometa que fará uma peruca com seus cabelos, que comprará rosquinhas de baunilha para ele por um mês, enfim, qualquer coisa que ele possa considerar de verdade.

- T-tudo bem, eu vou tentar – Hinata segurou a maçaneta e fez menção de girá-la, mas então se voltou para o Uchiha. – Err... tente não ser tão impaciente e espere até que eu termine de falar com ele, está bem? Te ver entrando e saindo o tempo todo só deixa o Sr. Orochimaru mais nervoso.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder, mas Hinata empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Oh meu Deus, havia acabado de fechar a porta na cara de seu chefe, pensou, encostada contra a madeira lisa. _Bom, agora já foi._ Afastou a franja escura da testa e sorriu amavelmente para Orochimaru, aproximando-se de seu leito com cautela.

- Espero que tenha reconsiderado sua decisão – disse ela, ajeitando suas cobertas.

- Eu diria que estou indeciso – Orochimaru respondeu, parecendo infeliz. – Morrer ou ficar careca. É uma escolha difícil.

- Uma escolha difícil – repetiu Hinata. Ela não poderia discordar mais.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

- Escute – disse a Hyuuga por fim, sentando-se na cadeira que havia colocado ao lado da cama de Orochimaru algumas horas antes. – O senhor não precisa ficar careca, sabe, o tempo todo. Podemos cortar seu cabelo bem rente a raiz antes de raspar a cabeça, e depois mandamos fazer uma peruca com ele. Ninguém vai perceber a diferença.

- As pessoas já acham que eu uso peruca!

Hinata pensou um pouco.

- Mas vai ficar natural porque será feita com seu próprio cabelo. O senhor pode usá-la até que os fios cresçam o bastante para que o senhor não seja mais careca.

Orochimaru alisou o cobertor claro do hospital, pensativo. Estava na cara que ele ia ceder, Hinata só precisava acrescentar mais alguma coisa à barganha para ele dizer sim. Só não sabia exatamente o quê.

- Por favor, Sr. Orochimaru – pediu ela. – Eu te prometo o que o senhor quiser se nos der permissão para fazer a cirurgia. O senhor pode, por favor, deixar a nossa equipe salvar a sua vida?

Dramático, pensou Hinata, mas o que mais ela deveria fazer? Notou que Orochimaru parecia considerar o que ela dizia e torceu em silêncio para que ele realmente fosse tão gay quanto parecia – assim não pediria "coisas de homem".

- Hum, bom – murmurou Orochimaru, finalmente. – Eu não vou impedir vocês, então. Mas eu gostaria de fazer um pedido, doutora.

Hinata prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

- Sim?

- Eu tenho muita vontade mesmo de ser padrinho de casamento – confessou ele, deixando-a confusa. – Mas ninguém nunca me convidou para isso. Acho que é porque nenhum dos meus amigos teve... sei lá, um casamento convencional, sabe? Enfim, eu gostaria muito mesmo de ter a chance de passar pela experiência. Deve ser tão emocionante!

Hinata o encarou, sem saber o que responder. Onde é que ela encontraria um casal disposto a convidar um completo estranho para ser seu padrinho de casamento? Nenhum de seus amigos mais chegados estava sequer namorando sério, quanto mais noivando. Não tinha familiares prestes a se casar ou qualquer pessoa com quem teria intimidade o suficiente para pedir algo assim. Será que o Uchiha saberia a quem pedir um favor desse tipo?

Provavelmente não.

- Bom, eu estava pensando – continuou Orochimaru. – Se a senhorita e aquele Dr. McSonho ali fora não me deixariam ser o padrinho do casamento de vocês.

**O** casament**o** de **vocês**. Singular, singular, plural.

_Oi?_

Hinata precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não deixar o queixo cair de perplexidade e rolar pelos ladrilhos brancos do hospital. De onde aquele ser de aparência duvidosa havia tirado a informação (absolutamente errônea) de que ela estava prestes a se casar com Sasuke Uchiha? Eles haviam se conhecido apenas um dia antes e, pelo que ela podia notar, haviam tido pouquíssimo contato, sempre no estilo interna/médico atendente, tudo muito profissional e correto; obrigada, Senhor. Por acaso ela havia dado a entender em algum instante que possuía uma relação mais pessoal com seu chefe? Algo no seu jeito de dizer "olá Dr. Uchiha, até mais Dr. Uchiha" parecia o de uma noiva apaixonada?

- Olha, Sr. Orochimaru – começou ela, sentindo suas bochechas corarem furiosamente. Aquilo era constrangedor. – O Dr. Uchiha e eu não temos esse tipo de...

Orochimaru deu de ombros, como se entendesse exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

- Deu para ver, pelo jeitão dele (muito sensual, devo acrescentar) que ele não quer um casamentão de igreja, acertei? – Interrompeu ele. – Mas eu não me importo. Sendo um padrinho simbólico, de coração, eu já fico feliz. Posso apenas acompanhá-los ao cartório, sabe, como testemunha.

- O senhor não entendeu – Hinata balançou a cabeça. – O Dr. Uchiha e eu não vamos nos casar.

- Oh, eu sei disso – disse Orochimaru. – Ainda é cedo para fazer os planos do casório, é claro. O que eu quis dizer foi: no futuro, quando vocês dois resolverem que já é a hora de tornar tudo mais... oficial, eu gostaria de participar.

Os olhos dele brilharam ao falar sobre aquele casamento que Hinata sabia que nunca aconteceria. Estava claro: se ela prometesse que faria dele padrinho, a cirurgia seria autorizada sem maiores problemas. Mas seria errado. Ela abriu a boca para explicar que não tinha um relacionamento romântico com Sasuke, mas pensou melhor.

- Sr. Orochimaru, o que te faz pensar que eu estou noiva do Dr. Uchiha? – perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Percebi que vocês dois estão juntos quando você o atropelou no elevador. Deu pra sentir o clima de longe. E depois, vocês sempre vêm aqui juntos, ficam de conversinhas no corredor – Orochimaru pegou uma mecha do cabelo e começou a fazer uma trança, como se estivesse se despedindo daquilo. – Foi um palpite, mas parece que eu estava certo. E então, temos um acordo?

Hinata olhou para a mão que ele estendeu para ela, pensativa. _Devia_ dizer que aquilo tudo não passava de um engano, que Uchiha Sasuke não era seu namorado – que sequer havia um clima entre os dois – e dar um jeito de convencê-lo de outra forma a permitir a cirurgia. Mas como? Havia tentado de todas as formas; ficara falando por horas sobre a importância de operar, e nada havia surtido efeito. Dessa vez Orochimaru parecia disposto a cooperar. Odiava mentir, mas talvez pudesse dizer que concordava com o trato e, alguns meses depois, dizer que havia terminado com Sasuke, mas que deixaria que ele fosse o padrinho do próximo casamento. Provavelmente seria um erro, mas não havia tempo para ficar ponderando a respeito.

- Certo – ela apertou a mão dele, tentando controlar o rubor que lhe subia ao rosto sempre que mentia. – Mas não conte ao Dr. Uuu... err, ao Sasuke, ainda. Eu quero fazer um surpresa para ele, certo? Esse papo de casamento ainda o, hum, o assusta um pouco – Hinata sentia vergonha por mentir daquele jeito, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Fora o próprio Uchiha quem havia dito que ela deveria barganhar. Então ela estava barganhando.

Orochimaru bateu palmas, maravilhado.

- Não se preocupe, é o nosso segredinho. Depois me lembra de te passar meu telefone e meu e-mail, certo? – ele piscou. – A gente precisa se manter em contato.

- Claro que sim, meu padrinho – ela forçou um sorriso, levantando-se da cadeira. – Preciso ir agora, mas volto a te encontrar depois da cirurgia, tá?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Tá bom.

Hinata deu uma folheada rápida no prontuário, despediu-se de Orochimaru e saiu do quarto 1002, sentindo-se mal por mentir tão estupidamente para seu paciente. Prometeu a si mesma que, se um dia resolvesse se casar, o convidaria para ser seu padrinho de casamento.

- E então? Conseguiu a permissão? – a voz apática de Sasuke a despertou de seus devaneios. Ele estava recostado na parede oposta à porta do quarto, os braços cruzados e uma expressão de cansaço no rosto.

- Oh, sim – ela assentiu. – Mas é melhor dopá-lo antes de cortar o cabelo dele, se quiser evitar uma crise de choro.

O médico se afastou da parede para acompanhar Hinata à recepção, onde a cirurgia seria marcada como prioridade. Parecia quase aliviado pela "negociação" finalmente ter terminado.

- Tentou a tática do acordo? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do corredor à sua frente.

Hinata sentiu o rosto ficar muito quente.

- Sim, ele se contentou com a peruca do próprio cabelo – mentiu ela, tentando manter o tom de voz estável. – Então não corte os fios aos poucos, porque ele gosta do cabelo bem comprid...

- Por que está corada? – interrompeu Sasuke, virando-se para encará-la. – Ele não... quero dizer, ele não quis alguma _outra_ coisa, quis? Por que esse hospital não vai apoiar qualquer tipo de... disso aí.

- Oh, de jeito nenhum – Hinata desviou os olhos e apressou o passo. – Eu estava apenas me lembrando de uma coisa. Uma coisa que aconteceu há muito tempo. Faz muito tempo mesmo, nem sei como me lembrei disso – ela não conseguia mais parar de falar. – Pois é. Insignificante. Realmente.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, então – disse ele, desconfiado. – Bom, vá dormir um pouco, Hyuuga. Vou agendar a cirurgia para daqui a três horas, e seria interessante se você conseguisse se manter acordada para assisti-la.

Ela assentiu, ignorando o tom arrogante/sarcástico/autoritário que parecia nunca se afastar da voz do Uchiha. Estava mesmo com sono, e todo aquele esforço para mentir para Orochimaru e depois esconder aquilo de Sasuke só a deixara mais cansada. Só o que queria era encontrar uma cama vazia no andar de cima e se manter inconsciente pelas próximas três horas.

* * *

Ino entrou no vestiário tempestuosamente, quase derrubando a porta ao fechá-la com força atrás de si. Seus cabelos loiros e lisos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e desalinhado, os olhos emoldurados por olheiras arroxeadas e a roupa amassada e torcida sobre os ombros. Era como se estivesse trabalhando há uma semana.

- Ei, que cara boa – disse Shino quando ela passou por ele em direção aos armários. Seu tom de voz era sério, mas gentil. – Não seria essa a hora de procurar um canto para dormir?

- Seria exatamente essa – concordou ela, abrindo a porta do escaninho cinzento e puxando uma barrinha de cereais com chocolate de lá. – Mas eu não posso. Quero dizer, posso, mas não vou.

- E por que não? – perguntou ele, esticando-se no banco de metal.

Ino mordeu um pedaço da comida e engoliu rapidamente.

- Quero assistir a neurocirurgia que vai rolar daqui a pouco – ela encarou Shino por um minuto. – Você é do grupo do Uchiha Sasuke, não é? O neurocirurgião.

Ele assentiu.

- E aquela garota do meu grupo, a Hyuuga, vai assistir a cirurgia de dentro da SO – disse ele. – O Uchiha deu o caso para ela. Garota de sorte.

- A Hinata sempre teve muita sorte – Ino sentou-se no espaço vazio ao lado de Shino, apoiando os pés na parede oposta. – É difícil alguma coisa realmente ruim acontecer com ela.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Shino.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Moramos juntas há alguns anos.

- Tipo colegas de quarto?

- Claro – ela fez uma careta. – O que mais seria?

- Bom, sei lá. Talvez como um casal lésbico – ele virou-se para Ino e sorriu um pouquinho, achando graça na expressão dela. – Aliás, sou Aburame Shino.

- Yamanaka Ino – ela apertou a mão dele e voltou sua atenção para a barra de cereais. – E então... Como é o Dr. Delícia como chefe? – perguntou.

Shino deu risada.

- Dr. Delícia? O cara já ganhou um apelido?

- Você já viu a aparência dele? – Ino deu de ombros. – Eu o comeria de colher.

- Não acho que a aparência de outros indivíduos do sexo masculino chame a minha atenção – ele deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma, o Uchiha é exigente. Sério. Só me deu tarefas chatas até agora.

Ino balançou a cabeça.

- Sei como é.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando a parede branca e lisa do vestiário. Shino tamborilou os dedos no metálico do banco enquanto Ino mordiscava a barrinha, ambos distraídos e sonolentos. Ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Que tal descer para um café? – perguntou, fazendo menção de se levantar. – Não vai poder assistir a cirurgia se desmaiar de sono.

Ino fingiu pensar por um momento.

- Tudo bem – ela assentiu e se pôs de pé. – Um super _cappuccino_ seria uma boa agora.

- _Cappuccino_? – Shino balançou a cabeça e os dois passaram pela porta pintada de cinza calmamente. – Ah, fala sério. Qual é a graça do café se você vai misturá-lo com leite e frescuras?

- Não vou misturar com leite e frescuras! – Ino franziu o cenho. – Vou misturar com ingredientes que fazem o gosto ficar melhor. Tecnicamente, nem sou eu quem vai misturá-lo.

- Isso muda tudo – Shino revirou os olhos.

Os corredores do hospital estavam relativamente vazios àquela hora, portanto a viagem até o refeitório não durou mais do que poucos minutos. Shino não era exatamente uma pessoa animada, mas era amigável e gentil, e Ino gostou do jeito dele. Podiam conversar, mas ela não se sentia pressionada a isso. Falavam quando encontravam assunto, andando calmamente e fazendo piada do trabalho – pelo menos por enquanto – entediante. Eles poderiam ser amigos um do outro.

- Um café puro com açúcar e um _cappuccino_ – pediu Shino à atendente quando chegaram ao balcão, antes de voltar-se para a loura. – Alguma coisa para comer?

- Hum, não, obrigada – respondeu Ino.

- É só isso – ele passou uma nota de dinheiro para a mulher por trás do caixa. – Então você não gosta de comer coisas mais substanciais do que fibras em barra? – perguntou ele, sarcasticamente, enquanto uma segunda atendente trazia o pedido. – Aquelas coisas parecem ser feitas de raspas de lápis.

Ino fez uma careta, fingindo indignação.

- Não parecem raspas de lápis!

Shino pegou a bandeja que a balconista estendia para ele e fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse a uma mesa vazia no centro do refeitório.

- Parecem exatamente raspas de lápis – brincou ele.

Os dois se sentaram um de frente para o outro e Ino pegou o cappuccino, dando um pequeno gole na bebida fumegante. Ela o encarou por um segundo.

- Certo – sorriu um pouquinho. – Então o que seria uma comida de boa aparência, na opinião de Aburame Shino?

- Torta de cerejas – respondeu ele prontamente.

- Ah.

- É claro que eu detesto torta de cerejas – Shino deu de ombros. – É muito enjoativo.

Ino tombou a cabeça e o olhou interrogativamente.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele. – Você disse comida de boa aparência, não de bom gosto. Já viu uma torta de cerejas? Eu diria que é uma das comidas mais bonitas do mundo.

Ela riu.

- Tudo bem. O que seria uma comida deliciosa, então? – tentou novamente.

Shino levou o café aos lábios, pensativo.

- Nesse caso, eu diria que é um bom x-burguer duplo com fritas – disse por fim.

- Um médico fã de _fast food_? – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Inusitado. Com que moral vai repreender seus pacientes com problemas de obesidade?

- Bom – ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e deu um sorrisinho de canto – Digamos que essa informação é secreta. Para todos os efeitos, sou adorador absoluto de salada de pepinos e sopa de legumes

- Oh, é claro – ela riu. – Legumes.

A conversa seguiu por mais alguns segundos, até Tenten aparecer entre as portas duplas do hospital, sua aparência tão detonada quando a de Ino. Ela pediu um café simples no balcão e se dirigiu à mesa onde os dois estavam sentados.

- Gente, vocês não vão assistir a cirurgia? – perguntou, pousando o copo sobre a mesa, de pé.

- Claro que vamos – confirmou Ino, virando-se para ela. – Por quê? Já está na hora?

Tenten conferiu o relógio de pulso.

- Vai começar em dez minutos – respondeu ela – Eu só vim pegar um café, e já estou subindo.

Shino deu uma olhada rápida em direção a Ino e pegou seu copo, levantando-se da cadeira de plástico azul.

- Bom, então acho melhor a gente aproveitar para ir também, né?

- Claro – a Yamanaka também se colocou de pé. – Vamos.

Os três pegaram o elevador e subiram até a ala cirúrgica, virando os corredores em direção à SO. Entraram pela porta à direita da sala interna, que dava para a câmara de observação no alto da sala. Algumas das cadeiras já estavam ocupadas pelos internos mais adiantados, mas haviam três bons lugares no canto esquerdo, próximo ao vidro. Eles se sentaram ali.

- Eu daria qualquer coisa para o Uchiha me escolher para esse caso – murmurou Tenten, inclinando-se sobre os joelhos e observando os médicos preparando Orochimaru na salinha abaixo através do vidro brilhante. – De perto deve ser quinze vezes mais emocionante.

Shino concordou.

- Mas acho que a Hyuuga mereceu – disse ele, dando de ombros. – Eu soube que ela entrou no programa com notas bem altas.

- Está brincando? – Ino bebericou seu _cappuccino_. – A Coelhinha é uma nerd. Era difícil tirar a garota de perto dos livros para sair até no aniversário dela. Dá para contar nos dedos o número de namorados que ela teve na faculdade.

- Coelhinha? – Shino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É, é o apelido que a gente deu pra Hinata, sabe – explicou ela. – Porque ela é toda pequenininha, fofinha e quietinha. Tipo um coelhinho bebê.

Tenten deu risada.

- Combina com ela.

Ino abriu a boca para concordar, mas olhou em direção à porta e se reclinou na cadeira, acenando.

- Kiba! Ei, seu chato – gritou ela. – Tem mais um lugar aqui! Ei!

O moreno havia acabado de entrar na câmara e procurava uma boa cadeira mas, como era completamente impossível não ouvir os gritos de Ino, ele correu para se sentar ao lado dela para que ela parasse de berrar dentro de um hospital.

- Ei, quem foi que deu cafeína para essa garota? – perguntou ele de brincadeira, apontando para o _ cappuccino _ da Yamanaka.  
- Culpado – Shino ergueu a mão direita e deu de ombros. – Não sabia que seria perigoso. Da próxima vez vou garantir que ela receba nada mais do que um suco de frutas. E com pouco açúcar.

- Ah, qual é – Ino cruzou os braços. – Eu não sou tão histérica e barulhenta assim.

Shikamaru, que estava sentado na fileira de trás, deu uma risadinha.

- Pode apostar que é – disse ele.

Ino revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Observava Sasuke entrar na SO na companhia de Hinata e receber o ok do anestesista. No exato instante a câmara entrou em total silêncio e todos voltaram a atenção para o que acontecia através do vidro transparente.

- Está começando – sussurrou Tenten

* * *

Às quatro horas da madrugada a maioria dos internos preferia estar cochilando em alguma maca vazia ou examinando um paciente necessitado na emergência, de modo que o vestiário estava praticamente (ou totalmente) vazio e silencioso. O que naquele momento significava que Hinata poderia tomar uma bela ducha gelada para relaxar um pouco depois da cirurgia que ela só poderia descrever como... eletrizante. Magnífica. Sublime, louca, incrível. Não imaginava que fosse ser tão emocionante assistir o que ela já havia praticado em cadáveres por horas a fio acontecendo _de verdade_.

Enquanto girava o registro e deixava a água escorrer por seus cabelos e ombros, lembrou-se de como fora maravilhoso assistir Sasuke fazendo uma incisão na (agora careca) cabeça de Orochimaru, abrir seu crânio e retirar com notável habilidade o aneurisma cerebral, tudo isso sem deixar a mão oscilar um milímetro sequer, sem alongar a operação mais do que o necessário e sem fazer lambança. Naquele momento ela tinha, mais do que nunca, certeza absoluta que havia escolhido a profissão certa e de que amava o que em breve estaria fazendo.

Ainda devaneava a respeito quando, depois que já estava vestida e penteada, ouviu uma batida leve na porta metálica do vestiário. Estranhou um pouco, porque geralmente os outros internos entravam imediatamente, mas deu de ombros e baixou a escova de cabelos, pensando se tratar de alguma faxineira ou coisa parecida.

- Entre – disse, e esperou.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Sasuke aparecendo por trás da porta aberta, sua expressão um pouco estranha ao observá-la. Ele parecia meio... severo, mas com uma preocupação quase imperceptível. Será que alguma coisa havia dado errado com o paciente por culpa dela? Era impossível, concluiu Hinata, levando em consideração o fato de que ela nem mesmo havia encostado em Orochimaru durante a cirurgia. E, quando ela o examinou no pós-operatórios, ele parecia estar reagindo perfeitamente. Então, qual era o problema?

- Hyuuga, eu preciso falar um minuto com você – disse ele, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Não é nada sério, só quero esclarecer uma... uma coisa que ouvi recentemente.

Hinata sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito. Oh meu Deus, será que alguma coisa no seu currículo estava errada? Será que eles pensavam que suas notas extremamente altas eram falsificadas? Seria injustamente expulsa do programa?

Orochimaru não passou por sua cabeça nem por um segundo.

- S-sim? – gaguejou, nervosamente.

Sasuke sentou-se em um dos bancos cinzentos, bem em frente a ela.

- O paciente que operamos agora mesmo... o do aneurisma – ele juntou as palmas das mãos, sem mudar a expressão em nenhum momento. – Como sabe, a anestesia vai esvaecendo aos poucos. Geralmente os pacientes apresentam um comportamento grogue antes de acordar. Às vezes, eles deliram.

Ela não entendeu muito bem onde o Uchiha queria chegar, mas sabia que estava perdendo algum ponto importante.

- É estranho porque Orochimaru disse, em seu momento de delírio, palavras desconexas. Bom, não é isso que é estranho, porque geralmente os delírios são desconexos, mas o que ele disse foi: "casamento... Uchiha... promessa...eu quero...", entre outras coisas totalmente irrelevantes. E eu estava me perguntando como é que o meu nome foi parar no meio das palavras 'casamento' e 'promessa'.

Oops.

Hinata encarou o piso claro sob seus pés, incapaz de responder.

- Hyuuga, você não prometeu a ele... – pela primeira vez desde que o havia conhecido, ela percebeu algum tipo de emoção em seu tom de voz além de ironia: Sasuke estava perto da fúria e do embaraço ao mesmo tempo. – Quero dizer, você não deu a ele a minha mão em casamento, deu?

Hinata levantou os olhos perolados para o rosto de Sasuke, mas não o encarou nos olhos. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, mas não pôde esconder seu nervosismo. Ele percebeu.

- Você tem alguma explicação para isso, então? – perguntou o Uchiha, imperceptivelmente aliviado. Seu tom de voz se tornou novamente apático.

Ela pensou em mentir. Pensou em dizer que não havia nada para explicar, que Orochimaru devia estar sonhando e que a palavra promessa devia estar relacionada a algum outro sonho a respeito da peruca, e não ao nome do médico, mas sabia que não conseguiria dizer tudo isso. Era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Eu tenho.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Bem, acontece que o Sr. Orochimaru achou que estávamos, o senhor e eu, envolvidos romanticamente, eu não sei como, mas ele pensou, e o maior sonho dele é ser padrinho de casamento e, quando eu ofereci a ele a barganha que o senhor sugeriu que eu sugerisse, ele disse que queria ser padrinho do nosso casamento – Hinata falava tudo em um fôlego só. – E eu, é claro, comecei a explicar que ele estava enganado, mas acho que ele não me ouviu e ficou dizendo que seria maravilhoso ser nosso padrinho e não sei lá mais o quê, e só o que eu conseguia pensar era "poxa, eu estou aqui tentando convencê-lo há um tempão e nada adianta", e eu estava tão cansada que pensei, bem, talvez isso dê certo, então eu prometi, mas depois de um tempo eu iria dizer a ele que havíamos terminado e que ele teria de se contentar em ser apenas meu padrinho, me desculpe, eu sei que eu não devia, mas é que foi muito, quero dizer, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Sasuke precisou de alguns minutos para processar tudo o que Hinata dizia, de tão rápido que ela havia falado.

- Está querendo dizer – tentou ele, falando pausadamente. – Que deu a entender para ele que nós estamos noivos?

Hinata quase largou a escova de cabelos.

- E-eu não dei a e-entender nada! – apesar de sentir sua voz ficando mais aguda, seu volume não havia aumentado. – Oro-rochimaru tirou suas p-próprias conclusões, e eu n-nem sei como.

- Por que está gaguejando?

- P-porque estou nervosa!

Sasuke descruzou os braços e se recostou na parede, acomodando-se melhor no banco onde estava sentado.

- Bom, eu ainda não entendi direito. Como é que o assunto entre você e o Orochimaru foi parar em um possível casamento entre nós dois, para começo de conversa?

- Eu d-disse que não sei – Hinata respirou fundo e tentou controlar a gagueira. – Eu disse para ele que prometia o que ele quisesse se ele permitisse a cirurgia, então ele disse que queria a peruca e ser padrinho do nosso casamento.

- E então você disse que tudo bem? – o Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É claro que não! – ela sentiu o rosto corar. – Eu tentei explicar que você e eu não íamos nos casar, mas ele entendeu que você não queria se casar imediatamente, e disse que podia esperar, daí eu perguntei de onde ele tinha tirado a ideia de que estamos noivos.

- E ele disse...?

Hinata franziu o cenho e o encarou com os olhos perolados.

- Isso importa? – perguntou.

- Absolutamente.

Não importava, mas Sasuke estava curioso. Embora jamais fosse admitir.

- Bom, ele disse... – ela pigarreou. – Orochimaru disse que sentiu um "clima" – ela fez aspas com os dedos no ar. – entre a gente quando eu o atropelei, e eu tentei explicar que não havia clima, mas parece que ele não quis ouvir porque perguntou se a gente tinha um trato, então eu – ela corou. – eu disse que tinha, porque estava cansada de tentar convencê-lo de outras formas.

Sasuke a encarou com seus olhos escuros por um momento. Parecia procurar o que dizer, e então deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem – disse simplesmente.

Hinata parou, atordoada.

- "Tudo bem"? – repetiu ela. – O senhor ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim, ouvi. Você disse que concordou com o que ele dizia porque estava cansada e não havia tempo o suficiente para convencê-lo a salvar sua vida.

- É, mas... eu, bem, eu menti.

- Sim, mas, pelo que eu me lembro, sua intenção é dizer a ele que nós terminamos e deixar que ele seja o padrinho do seu casamento com aquele Inuzuka, ou sei lá quem... a não ser que tenha mudado de ideia.

Hinata quase teve uma síncope. Se fosse possível, teria corado ainda mais.

- Não m-mudei de ideia – murmurou. – E também não v-vou me casar com o Kiba!

- Mas ele não é o seu verdadeiro namorado? – Sasuke franziu o cenho, como se estivesse confuso.

- E-eu já te f-falei que somos a-a-apenas amig-gos!

- Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido. Não precisa gaguejar.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer outra coisa, a porta do vestiário abriu e Tsunade espiou lá dentro. Pareceu um tanto confusa ao encontrar apenas os dois, sozinhos, mas não ficou alarmada ao perceber a distância com a qual eles conversavam.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, a sós? – perguntou, apoiando a mão direita na cintura.

Sasuke deu de ombros, sem se abalar.

- Discutindo sobre a cirurgia do aneurisma – respondeu. – Eu tinha que verificar se a Hyuuga havia aprendido _alguma coisa_.

Hinata o encarou, perplexa. Como é que uma pessoa podia mentir tão tranquilamente assim?

- É, bem, acho melhor você se apressar então. Jiraya quer discutir uns assuntos com você. Banalidades, você sabe.

- Eu sei – Sasuke concordou, revirando os olhos. – Só vou passar as últimas recomendações à Hyuuga e estou indo.

- Certo – os olhos de Tsunade passaram de Sasuke para Hinata com desconfiança, e ela abriu a porta. – Mas se apresse.

Depois que ela saiu, Sasuke se colocou de pé e aproximou-se de Hinata.

- É melhor manter esse assunto só entre os envolvidos – murmurou ele tranquilamente. – Sabe como é, toda essa confusão poderia ser... mal interpretada pelas outras pessoas.

- Tudo bem – concordou Hinata baixinho.

Sasuke manteve seus olhos escuros nela por uma fração de segundo antes de se virar e sair do vestiário calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E nada havia acontecido mesmo, pensou Hinata com alívio. A única parte ruim daquilo tudo era que seu primeiro turno havia sido 70% recheado com comportamentos não-profissionais e nocivos para sua carreira (atropelar o chefe, inventar noivado com o chefe, ter conversas particulares sobre assuntos pessoais com o chefe...).

"Preciso começar a agir como uma médica de verdade", pensou, saindo para os corredores em direção à alguma sala de espera vazia para dormir um pouco mais. E, francamente, ela precisava.

* * *

_É isso._

_Quero dizer, tem mais, mas só na segunda parte._

_Eu realmente não gostei desse capítulo (tirando a parte ShinoIno que ficou um pouco fofa)._

_Mas espero que vcs tenham gostado. *-*_


	5. Beijos e beijos

_Muahuahuá! Eu voltei! \o/_

_Tudo bem, foi extremamente cretino da minha parte ter desaparecido daquele jeito (mesmo não sendo culpa minha, foi cretino), portanto resolvi postar mais rápido dessa vez. Meu ritmo é meio complicado assim mesmo, então o próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco._

_Obrigadíssima pelas reviews, eu fiquei felicíssima ao recebê-las._

_Em agradecimento pela paciência de vcs, aqui vai o capítulo mais emocionante até agora (infelizmente, sem beijos SasuHina... só dizendo isso para que vocês não fiquem decepcionados depois e me chamem de filha da mãe. T-T) _

_Aproveitem!_

_

* * *

_

**5. Beijos e beijos.**

Hinata passou o resto do turno no pós-operatório e na sutura, evitando totalmente qualquer tipo de contato com Uchiha Sasuke além do que o trabalho exigia. Não o respondia olhando nos olhos, evitava pacientes da neuro que precisariam de cirurgia e entrava na primeira sala que encontrava quando o via surgindo no corredor. Estava morrendo de vergonha do incidente _padrinho de casamento_ – mesmo ele dizendo que tudo bem e que foi necessário – e queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa recuperar sua seriedade profissional que julgava perdida, coisa que só parecia possível caso se mantivesse bem longe de seu chefe-professor-mentor. Sasuke era claramente seu anti-amuleto, uma espécie de imã perverso para situações embaraçosas.

Não que ela tivesse qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele. Não o odiava, tampouco se sentia atraída por ele. Só não conseguia entender por que tinha que passar por coisas estranhas toda vez que chegava perto do Uchiha.

Quando as quarenta e oito horas acabaram, Hinata se sentia um trapo. Tomou uma ducha, trocou de roupa e desceu sozinha graças à sua demora para pentear os longos cabelos e amarrar o cadarço dos tênis. Todos já haviam ido embora e Ino declarou, zangada, que a esperaria no carro - junto com Kiba, que pegaria uma carona com elas – antes de sair do vestiário batendo a porta atrás de si.

O corredor dos elevadores estava quase vazio, o que era ótimo. Mas havia alguém... Oh, merda. Hinata constatou, com pesar, que havia apenas uma pessoa esperando o elevador: exatamente aquele que ela gostaria de evitar. Pensou em se virar e descer pelas escadas, mas ele já a havia visto e ficaria muito estranho sair se comportando feito uma doida toda vez que tivesse que chegar perto dele.

- Oi – ela cumprimentou ao se aproximar, sem encará-lo.

- É impressão minha – Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do longo casaco preto e olhou para os números brilhantes sobre a porta metálica do elevador, esperando – ou você está me evitando ultimamente?

Para sua própria surpresa, Hinata manteve seu tom de voz controlado.

- Não, eu não estou evitando o senhor. Estou apenas... olha, eu não estou fazendo isso. Só estou agindo normalmente, como internos devem agir.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Sem essa de _senhor_ – disse ele. – E, para sua informação, eu tive muito mais contato com os outros internos no final do turno do que com você. Não sei se você conseguiu aprender qualquer coisa depois da cirurgia de aneurisma. É por causa do nosso noivado?

Hinata desejou fervorosamente que número cinco ficasse logo brilhante para ela poder dar o fora dali.

- Não existe _nosso_ noivado, Dr. Uchiha, e eu pretendo dizer isso ao Sr. Orochimaru o mais rápido possível. – ela ainda não o encarava. – E, _para_ _a sua informação_, eu aprendi muitas coisas hoje, obrigada. Não sei por que isso importaria para o s... para você.

- Não importa – seu tom apático não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso. – Mas provavelmente essa atitude afeta na sua residência. Infelizmente para você, Hyuuga, eu serei seu tutor por um semestre inteiro.

- Eu sei, e isso não me incomoda.

- Tem certeza?

- Absolutamente.

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o elevador se abriu e algumas pessoas saíram, deixando-o vazio. Contrariada, Hinata marchou para dentro com o Uchiha em seus calcanhares. Teria que ficar à sós com ele naquele cubículo.

- Ficar dois minutos sozinha comigo é tão desagradável assim? – perguntou ele quando as portas fecharam-se, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

- Bom, sim – respondeu Hinata, surpresa com a própria ousadia. – Se o s...você for continuar me interrogando assim, certamente é.

- Ui – Sasuke pareceu sorrir um pouco. – Meu Deus, Hyuuga. Se não gosta de mim, pode dizer.

- Mas eu não _não gosto_ de você – ela parou ao ver a expressão sutilmente divertida dele. – Quero dizer... o problema não é esse. Dr. Uchiha, pelo amor de Deus. Você é o meu _chefe_. A gente deveria mesmo ter esse tipo de conversa?

Sasuke cruzou os braços.

- E por que não?

Hinata pensou por um segundo antes de encará-lo.

- Faz diferença para você a minha opinião a seu respeito?

- Menos do que você imagina – novamente seu tom apático não deixava dúvidas. – Mas é divertido ver a sua reação.

- Você não parece estar se divertindo – acusou ela.

- Ah, mas estou.

Hinata bufou e cruzou os braços, recusando-se a falar com ele novamente. Como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente, agora ela servia também de entretenimento para seu professor. Muito engraçado, realmente.

As portas metálicas finalmente abriram-se no térreo e a Hyuuga saiu pisando duro, sem olhar para trás. Infelizmente Sasuke andava rápido o suficiente para alcançá-la e, mais depressa do que ela poderia dizer "bisturi", estava caminhando ao seu lado.

- Agora, sério. Esqueça o atropelamento e o nosso noivado...

- N-não existe nosso n-noivado! – interrompeu Hinata com a voz aguda.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Esqueça o atropelamento e _o suposto noivado que não existe_ e pare de se comportar como uma maluca. De todos os internos, e não apenas os meus, mas TODOS, você foi a única que assistiu uma cirurgia cerebral e depois passou o dia inteiro em suturas – Sasuke bateu no bolso do casaco procurando por suas chaves. – Não precisa disso, certo? Esqueça tudo aquilo.

- Eu _sei_ disso – resmungou Hinata, passando pelas portas duplas de vidro e parando em seguida, virando de costas para o estacionamento para encarar Sasuke de frente. – O que eu não entendo é que diferença _minha_ carreira faz para _você._

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Já disse que não faz – declarou com impaciência. – Mas não é justo deixar que você continue fazendo isso que está fazendo só porque eu não tive a menor disposição de vir te dizer que não é necessário.

- Tudo bem, recado dado – disse Hinata, sem conseguir entender por que estava sendo tão agressiva. Provavelmente era a mistura de sono com dor de cabeça e frustração com o primeiro turno que estava sentindo que a fazia agir assim. – Mais alguma coisa, Dr. Uchiha? Porque eu realmente estou louca para ir para casa.

Sasuke a encarou por um momento. Ele parecia divertido.

- Você realmente fica parecida com um cachorrinho minúsculo tentando intimidar quando está brava, Hyuuga.

Certo, agora ela também era um projeto de cachorro.

Indignada, cansada e com raiva, Hinata lhe deu as costas e seguiu em direção à vaga onde estacionara na manhã anterior. Quanto mais pensava, mas certeza tinha de que era preciso ficar longe do Uchiha. Já estavam até discutindo com uma intimidade maior do que o trabalho permitia e, sinceramente, ficar íntima do chefe nunca é uma boa ideia. Não se você não quiser todos os colegas de trabalho te acusando de favorita.

- Hinata, pelo amor de Dave, anda logo – gritou Ino pela janela aberta do carona. – Estamos te esperando há horas.

Ela correu até a porta do motorista e entrou no carro, colocando o cinto e enfiando a chave na ignição com pressa.

- Desculpem-me – disse ela, lançando um olhar culpado para Kiba pelo retrovisor. – Eu tive uns contratempos.

Sentado no banco de trás, Kiba se reclinou sobre o encosto almofadado e cruzou os braços.

- Nós vimos seu contratempo – disse ele, indicando um lugar mais à frente com a cabeça.

Hinata olhou para onde o amigo apontava e viu Sasuke entrando em um carro com aparência de caro, mas desviou rapidamente os olhos. Deu a partida e focalizou a saída, ignorando a pontada leve de ciúmes na voz do Inuzuka.

- Rá, coloca contratempo nisso – Ino colocou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para Hinata. – O que vocês estavam conversando ali na entrada?

- Nada. Estávamos nos despedindo, sabe como é, educadamente.

- Despedindo? – Kiba pareceu incrédulo. – Qual é, Hinata, você é uma péssima mentirosa. Parece loucura, mas vocês pareciam estar discutindo alguma coisa.

Hinata fez a curva na primeira esquina e manteve os olhos na rua.

- Discutindo? – Ela tentou parecer convincente. – Kiba, não seja bobo. O que eu teria para discutir com meu chefe no terceiro dia de trabalho? Você acha mesmo que eu sou ruim a ponto de me sair mal assim, tão rápido?

- Claro que não – disse ele. – Talvez vocês estivessem em uma discussão mais pessoal.

Ino gargalhou no banco do carona.

- Ficou doido, Kiba? A menina acabou de conhecer o Dr. Delícia. Ele mal deve se lembrar do nome dela, quanto mais ter assunto pessoal para discutir.

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Exatamente – disse.

Kiba deu de ombros.

- É só que você parecia meio zangada com ele.

- Não estou.

Ino colocou o indicador na bochecha e pensou por um segundo.

- Olhando por esse lado... aquilo realmente não pareceu uma despedida educada, Coelhinha – disse ela.

- O quê, eu parecia uma doida sem educação? – perguntou Hinata, esforçando-se para manter a expressão imparcial.

- Claro que não – respondeu Ino. – Mas não parecia exatamente com alguém que diz: "Até logo, Dr. Uchiha, foi ótimo trabalhar com o senhor", que é o máximo que você poderia dizer a um chefe em seu terceiro dia de trabalho.

- Bem, mas foi exatamente o que eu disse. O que vão querer para almoçar?

Kiba se empertigou perto da janela, emburrado. Se Hinata havia conversado banalidades com o Uchiha, por que não queria contar? Não havia nada a respeito do trabalho que ela não poderia dizer a ele ou a Ino. Sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, e isso o deixava chateado e enciumado.

Ele definitivamente precisava criar coragem e se declarar para ela.

* * *

- Oi, mãe. Feliz aniversário.

Sasuke passou pela porta larga de madeira, curvou-se para abraçar a doce e amável mulher que o esperava na entrada e entregou o presente que havia trazido para ela. Era engraçado vê-lo tentar ser carinhoso sem saber como fazê-lo, mas ele se esforçava. Os olhos de Mikoto brilharam com a atenção do filho mais novo.

- Obrigada, querido! – ela pegou o emaranhado que servia de embrulho e o observou por alguns segundos. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Foi você mesmo quem embrulhou?

Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- É, foi. Eu não tive tempo para fazer com calma, a senhora sabe. Acabei de sair do hospital.

- Eu sei – disse ela, tentando abrir o presente sem rasgar o papel. – O que eu quero saber é se o seu irmão vem me visitar também.

- Infelizmente ele vem – Sasuke revirou os olhos, fingindo aborrecimento. – Anteontem foi turno dos internos, dois dias inteiros. Esse ano ele pegou um grupo também, então hoje ele está liberado.

- Oh, quem bom! – Mikoto sorriu alegremente. – E o Naruto? Eu disse a você para chamar o Naruto, não disse?

- Ele vem mais tarde, mãe. Hoje ele trabalha.

- Espero que venha mesmo, porque eu fiz aqueles bolinhos que ele adora só para ele.

- Humpf. Você deixa aquela criatura muito mal acostumada.

- E a sua namorada, Sasuke? Você a convidou?

- Que namorada, mãe?

- Ora, a Karin!

Sasuke suspirou de irritação. Quantas vezes ele teria que repetir a mesma coisa?

- Mãe, eu não estou mais com ela – disse ele. – Acabou há décadas.

Mikoto puxou seu perfume preferido de dentro da confusão de papel brilhante e beijou o rosto do filho em agradecimento.

- Obrigada, querido – disse ela. – E quanto à Karin, eu acho que vocês acabam voltando mais cedo ou mais tarde. Dê tempo ao tempo, filho.

Sasuke tirou o casaco e o pendurou no gancho do armário sob a escada, ajeitando sua blusa preta de mangas compridas sobre a calça jeans azul-escura.

- Dou tempo ao tempo esperando que vocês entendam que acabou de uma vez por todas – disse ele, seguindo a mãe em direção à sala de estar.

Sentado na maior poltrona, perto da janela, estava Uchiha Fugaku, outrora o médico mais brilhante de sua geração. Mas no momento ele não parecia nada brilhante: envelhecido pelos anos, mal olhou para o filho quando ele se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo, preferindo depositar sua atenção em seu cachimbo velho e gasto. Olhava para fora sem prestar atenção em nada e parecia viver no mundo da lua. Sasuke se limitou a lhe dar um tapinha suave nas costas e se sentou no sofá. Sabia que tentar puxar assunto com o pai era praticamente inútil, a não ser que começasse a falar dos "velhos tempos".

- Ele está melhor? – perguntou para a mãe.

- Um pouco. Às vezes ele tem seus momentos de lucidez – Mikoto sorriu tristemente. – Pelo menos voltou a comer minha comida.

- Como porque você voltou a servir direito, Anna! – gritou Fugaku, para surpresa geral. – Já falei que o-d-e-i-o beterraba, mas você ficava insistindo em esconder essa porcaria no meu arroz.

Sasuke se levantou e aproximou-se do velho.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Ninguém vai esconder nada na sua comida, tá?

Fugaku o encarou com desdém.

- Que pai o quê! Ficou maluco? Meu filho Itachi tem um ano e meio. Não tenho nenhum filho desse tamanho aí não.

Tudo bem, Sasuke entendeu o recado. Bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos despenteados e foi para perto de Mikoto, que assistia à cena com desgosto.

- É assim, agora. Deu para ficar me chamando de Anna, uma babá que Itachi teve antes de você nascer, você sabe, e dizer que quer ver seu bebezinho. Como é que eu posso explicar para ele que o bebezinho dele já tem 33 anos? Ele vai pirar.

- Relaxa, certo, mãe? É normal as coisas ficarem assim.

- Mas é horrível.

- É. Pelo menos ele não tem que agüentar a chatura e a inconveniência do Itachi, olha que bom.

- Sasuke – disse Mikoto em tom de advertência.

- Tá, desculpe.

A campainha soou estridente no hall de entrada. Mikoto se iluminou e correu para atender, e Sasuke se limitou a revirar os olhos e se jogar no sofá de frente para o pai. Nunca-jamais-em-tempo-algum correria alegremente para recepcionar seu irmão mais velho. Eles podiam até ter sido grandes amigos na infância, mas agora não se davam muito bem – provavelmente porque eram parecidos demais e acabavam irritando um ao outro.

Logo o barulho de vozes no hall era audível por toda a casa.

- Oi querido, que bom ver você! Você está maravilhoso!

- Obrigado, mãe. Trouxe isso para você.

- Ai, que lindo! Muito obrigada, filho, foi gentileza da sua parte.

- É, de nada. Olha quem eu trouxe para te ver!

Típico, pensou Sasuke. Itachi tinha que trazer algum amigo que não tinha nada a ver com a família no dia do aniversário da mãe. Ele era um retardado, mesmo.

- Oi, – guinchou uma voz feminina absurdamente familiar e adocicada.

Sasuke olhou em direção a porta, incrédulo. Não ousou ir até lá porque sabia que não seria exatamente uma ideia fantástica, mas soube imediatamente que mataria o irmão mais tarde. Antes fosse um amigo idiota o acompanhante misterioso. Seria infinitamente melhor do que a pessoa que ele havia realmente trazido.

_Filho da puta traidor._

- Karin, meu anjo! Que bom ver você!

- É bom ver você também, Sra.U. Meus parabéns, você está ótima!

- Você também, querida! Estava falando com o Sasinho sobre você agora mesmo.

Sasuke quis pular pela janela. Por que a mãe tinha que ficar usando aquele apelido ridículo de infância que sua **ex**_**-**_namorada insistia em copiar?

- Hum, aposto que ele não ficou feliz nada, nada, em falar de mim. O Sasinho anda me evitando, ultimamente.

Viu só?

- Isso é normal. Meu irmão não passa de um gay no armário.

- Itachi – Mikoto usou o mesmo tom de advertência que havia usado com Sasuke alguns minutos antes.

- De qualquer forma, eu não fiquei com raiva dele por ele ter terminado comigo. Parece que quem ficou com raiva foi ele.

- Mas o que é isso, o Sasinho não fica com raiva de ninguém, não – pobre, pobre Mikoto. – Mas venham, vamos entrando.

Os três surgiram na sala de estar, um depois do outro. Sasuke viu aparecer primeiro sua mãe adorável e gentil, depois seu irmão ridículo e idiota e por último sua ex-namorada gostosa mas sem noção. Karin o encarou com um sorriso aberto, quase desafiador, mas ele apenas a olhava apaticamente. Se ela esperava qualquer tipo de recepção amigável, iria se decepcionar terrivelmente.

Karin, Sasuke e Naruto entraram no Hospital St. Louis no mesmo ano como residentes. Naruto e Sasuke ficaram amigos logo de cara, tratando-se como irmãos implicantes mas inseparáveis, ajudando-se mutuamente e passando pelo sufoco dos primeiros meses se apoiando – embora não admitissem isso. Já Karin apaixonou-se pelo Uchiha à primeira vista. Implicou, lutou, insistiu, persistiu, até atormentá-lo a ponto de cansar. Finalmente, apenas para ter paz, Sasuke a convidou para sair e os dois acabaram entrando em um relacionamento de quase quatro anos, quatro longos anos de humilhação para Karin e tormento para Sasuke. Karin saiu do St. Louis e virou médica residente de outro hospital da cidade, mas nem por isso largava do pé de Sasuke. Finalmente, em um belo dia de setembro, ele foi encontrá-la no trabalho e a viu aos beijos com um enfermeiro do hospital. Não chorou, não reclamou nem xingou; era a desculpa perfeita para colocar um ponto final no namoro. Desde então um mês já havia se passado e todos esperavam que ele a aceitasse de volta, mas Sasuke não tinha a menor intenção de voltar para um relacionamento superficial e frio como o que ele tinha com Karin.

Ela piscou algumas vezes para ele, fazendo dengo.

- Oi, Sasuke. Você parece ótimo.

- Oi – ele fuzilou Itachi com os olhos, mas o irmão não pareceu se importar. – Eu não esperava ver você aqui, Karin.

- Está brincando? Eu adoro a Sra.U. – ela passou o braço direito pelos ombros de Mikoto, como se quisesse ilustrar o que dizia. – Não me esqueci do aniversário dela. Não é porque nós terminamos que eu tenho que me afastar da sua família, Sasuke.

- Geralmente é o que as ex fazem.

Mikoto pigarreou.

- Sasinho, por favor.

Itachi, ignorando os olhares do irmão, aproximou-se de Fugaku e depositou um beijo no alto da sua cabeça grisalha.

- Oi, pai. Como está?

Fugaku levantou o rosto para encarar o filho.

- Quem diabos é você?

- Sou eu, pai. Itachi. Lembra de mim, Itachi, seu filho?

Os olhos do velho brilharam em reconhecimento.

- Oh meu Deus, Itachi, você cresceu demais! Está um homem feito! Quantos anos você tem agora, dezenove?

- Já tenho mais de trinta, pai – Itachi piscou para ele, brincalhão.

Fugaku esfregou os olhos.

- Não é possível! Onde esteve por todos esses anos? Você fez medicina como seu pai, não fez? Era onde você estava? Fazendo faculdade de medicina?

- Sim.

- Ah, você sempre me deu tanto orgulho! Mas e o seu irmão? Cadê o Sasuke? Aposto que ele se tornou artista plástico só para me contrariar. Ele nunca foi um filho bom como você, você sabe.

Sasuke deu um suspiro cansado e levantou a mão esquerda, ignorando os risinhos de Itachi.

- Aqui, pai.

- Ora, você está aí? – Fugaku franziu o cenho. – Não vai cumprimentar o seu pai? Que desnaturado!

Sasuke levantou-se, se aproximou da poltrona do pai e lhe deu um abraço de urso. Fugaku pareceu quase satisfeito.

- Eu não sou artista plástico, pai – disse Sasuke. – Sou neurocirurgião.

- Neuro? Mesmo? Isso é muito bom – Fugaku espiou por trás de Sasuke, onde Mikoto e Karin observavam a cena em silêncio. – Viu isso, Mikoto? Eles estão enormes. Você também envelheceu, mulher.

- Pois é – Mikoto sorriu.

- E quem é essa moça bonita aí ao seu lado?

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

- Aquela é a Karin, minha EX-namorada. Ela só veio aqui dar os parabéns para a mamãe e já está de saída.

Fugaku olhou bem para sua antiga nora.

- Ex? Minha nossa, Sasuke, você é uma anta por ter deixado essa mulher escapar. Seu irmão tem razão, você é meio retardado.

Karin sorriu para Fugaku e aproximou-se para apertar sua mão.

- Está tudo bem, , foi ele quem terminou comigo.

- Pior ainda!

Itachi sentou-se no sofá e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, examinando o pai com atenção, Sasuke se cansou de ser xingado e foi para a cozinha ajudar a mãe a levar as travessas de comida para a mesa de jantar e Karin ficou conversando alegremente com Fugaku. Parecia quase uma família normal reunindo-se para o almoço.

- Eu não sei por que a Karin tinha que aparecer por aqui – disse Sasuke, pegando alguns molhos no armário da cozinha. – Tinha que ser o Itachi. Ele TINHA que convidar.

- Foi gentileza da parte dela vir aqui me cumprimentar, Sasinho.

- Mãe, entende uma coisa: ela não é minha namorada. Não mais. Ela não tem nada a ver com essa família, entende? – ele dizia essas palavras como se estivesse declarando que tomates são vermelhos: como se não fizesse a menor diferença para ele. Apático. – Só vem aqui para irritar. Eu não vou voltar com ela nem em um milhão de anos. Ela me traiu, e essa foi a oportunidade perfeita para dar um fim nisso. Se eu voltar agora, isso nunca vai acabar.

- Mas vocês eram felizes – declarou Mikoto, temperando a salada.

- Ficou maluca? Eu nunca fui feliz com ela. A verdade é que eu nunca amei a Karin, mãe. Nem sei se eu cheguei a gostar dela.

- Então por que vocês namoraram por tanto tempo?

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Sasinho... ah, não, Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus. Por favor, não venha me falar que era por causa do sexo.

Ele continuou calado.

- Sasuke! E eu pensando que você era diferente dos outros! Do Itachi eu até esperaria uma coisa dessas, mas de você? – Ela largou a colher que segurava com força no balcão de mármore. – Estou com vontade de te dar um soco agora mesmo.

Nunca houve muito tabu em relação ao sexo na família Uchiha. Mikoto e Fugaku sempre conversaram abertamente sobre o assunto com os filhos, acreditando que era melhor eles estarem bem informados e confortáveis para conversar a respeito do que fazer tudo escondido. Por isso eles nunca se acanharam de perguntar aos filhos sobre suas atividades noturnas.

- Que exagero, Dona Mikoto!

- Exagero? – ela escolheu uma colher de pau na gaveta e bateu com ela na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Ai, mãe!

- Não se brinca com os sentimentos dos outros assim, Sasuke.

- Oh, e os sentimentos da Karin por mim eram tão nobres que ela me traiu na primeira oportunidade, não é? – ele alisou a cabeça onde a mãe havia batido. – Isso realmente doeu.

- Na primeira oportunidade? Depois de quatro anos!

- Eu **vi** depois de quatro anos. Vai saber por quanto tempo ela ficou me chifrando – seu tom de voz não mostrava o menor sinal de mágoa. – Pelo menos eu fui fiel.

Itachi apareceu na porta da cozinha e recostou-se no beiral de madeira, os braços cruzados no peito e a expressão apática como a do irmão mais novo. Parecia... faminto.

- As madames vão ficar a vida toda fofocando na cozinha, ou o almoço vai ser servido?

Mikoto sorriu maternalmente para ele.

- Claro que não, filho. Venha, Itchinho, ajude o seu irmão e leve os bolinhos para a mesa, por favor.

Sasuke não era o único naquela casa que tinha apelidinhos carinhosos constrangedores.

- Levo, levo.

A comida, os pratos e os talheres foram ajeitados sobre a mesa de forma simétrica e organizada, como era de costume de Mikoto. Convenceram Fugaku a se levantar da poltrona e assumir a cadeira na ponta da mesa, onde gostava de se sentar antes de ficar doente, e Itachi sentou-se ao lado dele. Karin levantou-se também, mas não se aproximou da mesa de jantar.

- Eu preciso ir – disse ela. – Eu combinei de sair com uma amiga minha para comer fora, Sra. U., e já estou atrasada.

- Ora, vamos, fique!

- É uma pena, mas realmente não posso.

- Oh, bem, é uma pena mesmo. Mas volte em breve para nos visitar, querida, fiquei muito feliz em vê-la por aqui!

- Claro que sim! – Karin a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e apertou a mão de Fugaku. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Uchiha. Itachi, obrigada pela carona.

- Foi um prazer – respondeu ele. Para Itachi, qualquer coisa que irritasse seu irmãozinho era um prazer.

Karin piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar-se para o último membro da família Uchiha.

- Sasuke, você pode me acompanhar até a porta?

Não, ele quis responder, mas Mikoto o empurrou discretamente.

- Tá.

Ele seguiu Karin pelo hall e abriu o armário para que ela pudesse pegar seu casaco de veludo azul-marinho. Ela o vestiu, ajeitou a roupa por baixo do agasalho e encarou Sasuke por alguns segundos. Em seguida, atirou-se sobre ele e o beijou.

Sasuke não fez absolutamente nada. Não a empurrou para longe, não reclamou nem se afastou. Apenas manteve os braços cruzados, longe de onde ela queria – sua cintura –, a boca firmemente fechada, os olhos abertos e a expressão impassível. Parado, como uma estátua linda, quente e respirando. Karin afastou seu rosto do dele para observá-lo e voltou para lhe dar outro beijo; uma, duas, quatro vezes. Não houve a menor reação. Ele mal piscava.

- Você não costumava ser assim tão frio – sussurrou ela, acariciando o rosto dele.

- Acho que também nunca fui um exemplo de carinho e afeto.

- Não mesmo, mas pelo menos você correspondia os meus beijos...

- As palavras "fim de namoro" significam alguma coisa para você?

Karin suspirou, derrotada. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo uma ultima vez e abriu a porta da rua. Antes de sair, virou-se novamente.

- Até mais, Sasuke.

- Tchau.

A porta se fechou e Sasuke avançou para trancá-la, como se Karin pudesse simplesmente mudar de ideia e voltar para estuprá-lo. Sem parar para pensar, voltou para a sala de jantar para comer bolinhos e matar seu irmão de sobremesa.

* * *

Hinata colocou os pratos sobre a pia e abriu a torneira, deixando a água jorrar por sua mãozinha fria. Pegou a esponja, colocou detergente sobre ela e se pôs a esfregar a louça branca com cuidado e sem pressa nenhuma.

- Eu comi às suas custas, agora me deixe pelo menos ajudar com isso – disse Kiba, entrando na cozinha com os copos de vidro e a garrafa de vinho.

- De jeito nenhum – ela sorriu. – Você é desajeitado e vai quebrar os meus pratos.

- Como é?

- Eu disse que vai quebrar meus pratos – repetiu Hinata, rindo.

- Ah, agora você vai ver só!

Ela só teve tempo de depositar o prato no fundo da pia antes de Kiba correr até ela para lhe fazer cócegas. Hinata tentou desviar, espalhando gotas de água para todo lado em sua tentativa de fuga ineficaz, mas Kiba a agarrou antes que ela alcançasse a porta e a puxou para si.

- A-há. Muito bem, Dona Hinata, quem aqui é o desajeitado, hein?

Hinata segurou o riso.

- Desculpe, sou eu.

- Isso aí.

Ela fez menção de se soltar para voltar à pia, mas Kiba não afrouxou o abraço. Ele a girou para que ela o encarasse e a olhou com uma expressão estranha, fazendo com que Hinata se encolhesse um pouco.

- O q-que foi? – perguntou ela.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Eu... Hinata, você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Bem, sim. Eu também gosto muito de você, Kiba, você sabe. Somo amigos há muito tempo.

- Não, Hinata. Não desse jeito. Assim.

E, ao dizer isso, Kiba se inclinou e a beijou na boca.

Oh, não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Hinata entrou em uma espécie de piloto automático. Seus lábios se moviam junto aos de Kiba, mas ela não estava presente. Só o que ela conseguia pensar era: _o que está acontecendo? Ino está na sala, ele devia saber disso. Eu não penso nele dessa forma! O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer?E por que eu estou retribuindo o beijo, meu Deus? Que horas são? Estou muito, muito ferrada._ Um turbilhão de coisas passava pela sua cabeça, inclusive coisas que não tinham nada a ver com o momento. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Finalmente ela conseguiu mover suas mãos para o peito dele e o afastou com delicadeza, sentindo o rosto corar imensamente. Os dois ofegavam.

- Desculpe, Kiba, e-eu não posso.

- Por que não? – ele a olhava nos olhos. – Hinata, eu sou apaixonado por você, e faz tempo que eu me sinto assim. Você me conhece, nós nos damos tão bem. Por que não podemos ficar juntos?

Hinata desviou os olhos.

- Eu te adoro, Kiba. E-eu te amo, de verdade. M-mas... mas não estou apaixonada por você – a voz dela se tornou um sussurro.

Kiba encostou sua testa na dela e fechou os olhos, suspirando tristemente. Ele já desconfiava que ela não sentisse por ele o mesmo que ele sentia por ela, mas ouvir a confirmação era muito pior. Acariciou os cabelos de Hinata e a beijou no topo da cabeça, afastando-se em seguida.

- Tenho que ir. – disse.

Hinata fechou os punhos com força.

- Por favor – pediu com um fio de voz. – Fique.

Ele a encarou por um momento. Foram quase quatro anos até que tivesse coragem de tomar uma atitude em relação ao que sentia para ser rejeitado quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo. Estava verdadeiramente chateado, mas não estava com raiva de Hinata. Não era culpa dela se ela não o amava. Só não podia continuar perto dela naquele momento, não quando precisava tanto ficar sozinho para pensar.

- Não, eu preciso mesmo ir – disse por fim.

- V-você não está... – Hinata o olhou com os olhos arregalados e marejados.

Kiba segurou o rosto dela carinhosamente entre as mãos.

- Não estou – garantiu ele. – De jeito nenhum. Mas eu preciso de um tempo só para mim, agora.

- Tu-tudo bem.

Kiba saiu da cozinha e Hinata o seguiu a uma certa distância, como se qualquer movimento seu pudesse voltar a machucá-lo. Ino, esparramada no sofá, virou-se para dizer alguma coisa a eles, mas parou ao ver as expressões em seus rostos.

- Estou indo, Ino. Até amanhã.

- Até... – balbuciou Ino, acompanhando-o com os olhos enquanto Hinata abria a porta de entrada para ele e a fechava novamente após sua passagem. – É impressão minha, ou o clima ficou meio estranho de repente? – perguntou, voltando-se para a Hyuuga.

Hinata virou-se, olhou para a amiga e abriu a boca para falar e.. começou a chorar. Ino ficou surpresa, mas pulou do sofá e correu para abraçá-la.

- Meu Deus, Hinata! O que aconteceu?

- Ele... ele disse – ela soluçava convulsivamente. – Disse que é apaixonado por m-mim, mas... mas eu n-não sou ap-aixonada por e-e-ele, então eu... eu... ahn...

Ino tirou o cabelo de Hinata do rosto.

- Calma, calma – disse ela, ainda mais surpresa. – Oh, meu Deus, ele te contou. Uau. Mas você já devia ter percebido isso, Coelhinha. Ele sempre adorou o chão onde você pisa.

- E-eu acho que eu j-já d-desconfiava, mas... i-isso foi muito i-inesperado. E-eu o magoei.

- Vamos por partes: o que aconteceu na cozinha?

Hinata esforçou-se para parar de soluçar e respirou fundo.

- Estava t-tudo normal, ele f-foi levar os copos para a cozinha e d-disse que ia me ajudar com a louça. Aí a g-gente começou a brincar, ele veio me fazer c-cócegas, mas eu tentei fugir, e-então ele me abraçou , disse que g-gosta de mim e me beijou.

- Ele te beijou? – Ino teve que se conter para não gritar.

- S-sim, e eu – Hinata corou. – Eu meio q-que retribuí s-sem querer, o que n-não foi bom, p-porque depois eu tive que dizer que não o via d-dessa maneira.

- Você não gosta dele nem um pouquinho?

- Eu adoro, mas não d-desse jeito.

- Vocês se dão tão bem... acho que podia dar certo entre vocês, Hinata.

- Mas eu estaria enganando-o s-se ficasse com ele sem gostar, gostar.

- Se você não gosta nem um pouco – Ino colocou uma mecha de cabelo louro atrás da orelha. – Por que retribuiu o beijo?

Hinata pensou um pouco.

- Não s-sei – ela corou. – Acho que foi por reflexo. I-ino, você já beijou muitos caras sem gostar deles! Não é p-porque eu beijei que e-estou apaixonada.

- Verdade. Isso é uma grande confusão, meu Deus. O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei – admitiu Hinata, olhando para o chão.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Ino estalar a língua, dar de ombros e sair em direção à cozinha.

- Vem, Coelhinha. Eu te ajudo a lavar a louça. Sem declarações dessa vez.

- Não f-foi engraçado.

- Foi um pouco. Agora trate de parar de soluçar para me explicar essa história direito.

* * *

_That's all, folks! _

_De qualquer modo, eu infelizmente tenho a mania de achar que o que eu escrevi não está perfeito ainda. Escrevi e reescrevi trilhões de vezes, e esse que vocês leram foi o que ficou mais perto do bom... pois é. De qualquer forma, se vocês gostarem, já me sinto realizada :D_

_Obrigada por acompanharem, pessoal!_

_p.s.: Adotei uma gatinha! Não é lindo? Bom, não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas eu quis contar porque fiquei toda empolgada. O nome dela é Margot e ela é a coisa mais fofa do Brasil :D_

_Ok, tchau._


	6. Surtando

_Oi pessoas! :DD_

_Sumi, peço desculpas e me justifico: a volta às aulas tomou todo o meu tempo, mais adaptação da Margot casa nova, mais visita à casa do papai, mais problemas pessoais complicados... enfim. Mas o fato é que eu não tenho a intenção de abandonar vocês tão cedo, e pretendo atualizar mais depressa a partir de agora. _

_Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas não queria deixar vocês na mão, então resolvi postar assim mesmo. Espero que gostem._

_

* * *

_

Hinata apoiou a cabeça no volante do Uno e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Sentiu Ino afagar seu cabelo em sinal de solidariedade, mas não levantou o rosto nem disse palavra alguma, apenas continuou respirando. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de lidar com seus problemas, mas já havia tomado sua decisão: fizesse o que tivesse de fazer, não deixaria sua via pessoal interferir em seu trabalho, e ponto final. Tirou a chave da ignição, pegou a bolsa e saiu para o estacionamento do hospital St. Louis.

- Tem certeza de que não seria melhor vocês conversarem sobre isso? – perguntou Ino, fechando a porta do carona e apertando o casaco em volta do corpo.

- Tenho – declarou Hinata.

- Olha, eu posso entender que não queira falar sobre isso...

- Não quero.

- Mas vai ter de lidar com isso um hora dessas.

- Eu entendo, certo? Só não quero misturar as coisas. Trabalho no hospital, problemas lá fora. Kiba vai entender. – "E Orochimaru e o Uchiha também, eu espero", pensou, passando pelas portas de vidro da entrada do edifício.

As duas pararam no balcão de recepções para pegar o crachá. Enquanto Ino assinava um papel pendente na recepção, Hinata, escorada em uma das pilastras, olhava tudo distraidamente, sem prestar atenção em nada. Seus olhos passaram pelo piso de mármore reluzente, pelo porteiro de meia idade e sorriso gentil, pelas enfermeiras do segundo turno indo embora, pelos olhos escuros de Uchiha Sasuke, pelo cabelo castanho de Kiba, pelo elevador... Droga. Ela se endireitou e sentiu o rosto corar furiosamente ao constatar que não havia se enganado: o Uchiha estava mesmo parado em frente aos elevadores próximo a Kiba, e ela tinha a impressão de que ele já a havia visto. A lembrança de seu último encontro com ele a fez congelar completamente. Se não estava enganada, havia discutido com ele. Tinha cortado o Uchiha completamente. Podia ser expulsa do programa por isso, se ele considerasse seu comportamento indisciplinar. E Kiba, então, nem se fala. A declaração dele ainda estava bem fresca na sua memória. E, infelizmente, sua reação a ele também estava.

- Escadas? – balbuciou ela, virando-se para Ino.

Como ela esperava, a loura também já havia visto os dois esperando o elevador.

- Sinceramente, é meio inútil – Ino deu de ombros. – Vocês estão no mesmo grupo, vão acabar se encontrando uma hora dessas. Acho melhor que seja perto do Uchiha, quando ele simplesmente não vai ter coragem de tocar no assunto, do que quando vocês estiverem sozinhos. Além do mais, não foi você mesma quem disse que não ia misturar as coisas?

- Fui... Droga! – Ela baixou o rosto, tentando controlar o rubor que subia por suas bochechas. Sasuke havia acabado de passar os olhos por elas de relance, com ar desinteressado. – O Dr. Uchiha já nos viu. Se eu não subir, vai ficar estranho.

- Estranho para ele? – Ino franziu o cenho. – Por quê? Pensei que o maior problema fosse o Kiba.

- É o Kiba. Mas o Dr. Uchiha pode pensar...

Ino agarrou Hinata pelo pulso.

- Esqueça isso por um instante, está bem? Vamos apenas subir e nos concentrar em fazer o melhor trabalho possível e, se tudo der certo, conseguir uma cirurgia simples para fazer ainda hoje.

Hinata arrastou os pés atrás de Ino, tentando ocupar a mente com nada além de medicina e técnicas de relaxamento. Infelizmente seu cérebro a traiu e ela se pegou cada vez mais corada enquanto se aproximava dos elevadores e, consequentemente, de duas pessoas com quem ela realmente não queria se encontrar naquele momento.

- Bom dia, Dr. Uchiha! – cumprimentou Ino animadamente. Ela se aproximou de Kiba e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Bom dia, Kiba.

- Bom dia, Yamanaka. Hyuuga. – Sasuke inclinou a cabeça. Parecia indiferente e mal humorado, como sempre.

Kiba olhou para Hinata com o canto do expressão era abatida.

- Bom dia, Dr. Uchiha, bom dia, Kiba – disse Hinata num fio de voz, sem desviar os olhos dos sapatos.

- É, bom dia.

O elevador se abriu e os quatro entraram em silêncio. Sasuke e Hinata se inclinaram ao mesmo tempo para apertar o botão do terceiro andar, mas ela puxou o braço imediatamente ao notar a aproximação do Uchiha. Se ele percebeu o gesto, não demonstrou.

- E então – Ino quebrou o silêncio. – Como vão vocês?

- Normal – Sasuke deu de ombros, sem afastar os olhos dos números dos andares brilhando no topo das portas de metal.

- Bem – Kiba não conseguia evitar espiar Hinata com o canto dos olhos. – Tudo certo.

As portas abriram-se novamente e os quatro começaram a sair. Hinata estava prestes a correr para o vestiário quando sentiu uma mão puxá-la delicadamente pelo cotovelo. "Oh meu Deus, Kiba", pensou, aflita. "Não vou falar com você sobre a gente, não aqui!"

- Hyuuga, posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – a voz era apática, impassível. Não era Kiba, afinal. Era Uchiha Sasuke. Maravilha.

- Na verdade, eu ia... – ela olhou para os amigos, a expressão tão confusa quanto a deles, embora tivesse uma boa ideia sobre o que Uchiha Sasuke estaria interessado em conversar com ela.

- Serão apenas alguns minutos – ele não estava pedindo: seu tom era categórico.

- Hã, certo.

Sasuke a conduziu para um canto um pouco mais afastado dos elevadores, onde ainda podiam ser vistos, o que a tranqüilizou um pouco. Se ele quisesse expulsá-la do programa, provavelmente conversaria sobre isso em uma sala reservada e na presença _Do Chefe_, o diretor do hospital, Jiraya, que ela só havia visto de relance algumas vezes.

- E então? – ela cruzou os braços. Infelizmente suas bochechas coradas arruinavam o efeito despreocupado que ela tentava assumir.

- Vou ser rápido: Orochimaru deve receber alta em uma semana, e seria bom se você conseguisse conversar com ele até lá sobre aquele assunto. Se precisar de ajuda, eu posso falar com ele também, embora tenha sido você a responsável por essa confusão.

Hinata achou que fosse desmaiar de vergonha.

- E-eu já pedi desculpas por isso.

- É, a gente já passou dessa parte – ele fez um gesto de indiferença. – É isso. Ah, e espero que tenha considerado aquilo que eu falei com você da última vez, sobre parar de agir feito doida.

Hinata o encarou, indignada.

- Não sei do que está falando. Agora, com licença, tenho que ir me trocar.

Ela virou-se rápido demais e tropeçou na barra dos jeans. Antes que pudesse cair de cara no chão, Sasuke a segurou e puxou rapidamente para si, colocando-a sobre os dois pés. Não parecia ter feito qualquer esforço para isso – Hinata era realmente muito leve.

- Tente não tropeçar nos próprios pés, Hyuuga – resmungou ele, soltando a cintura dela. – Você fica sem coordenação nenhuma toda vez que fica envergonhada?

Mas é claro.

Ela desvencilhou-se dele rapidamente, como se houvesse acabado de se queimar em um ferro em brasa. Não que Uchiha Sasuke fosse _quente_. O fato é que ela estava com pressa.

- Vou falar com ele logo não estou evitando o senhor estou atrasada tenho que ir tchau até logo – Hinata praticamente cuspiu as palavras, de tão rápido que falou, e saiu dali o mais depressa possível.

Sasuke a observou fugir apressada e balançou a cabeça. Chegava a ser cômico o modo como aquela garota se envergonhava com tudo. Se ele não falava nada, ela ficava com vergonha. Se falava, vergonha. Se caísse, muita vergonha. Se ele a impedia de cair, mais vergonha. Ela era praticamente a personificação do constrangimento.

- Ô, o que é que você está fazendo aí com essa cara de babaca,_ Sasinho?_ – uma voz conhecida o despertou de seus devaneios.

Sasuke virou-se para encarar o amigo sorridente. Naruto tinha o incrível dom de jamais parecer cansado ou cheio de olheiras, e isso irritava demais o Uchiha. Seu ânimo matinal era quase nojento. Só piorava o mau humor do outro.

- Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia colocar você, Itachi e minha mãe no mesmo ambiente. Mas o que é que eu estava pensando? – resmungou ele, andando em direção ao vestiário dos atendentes.

- Não estava. Você nunca está – Naruto riu e o acompanhou. – Fazia muito tempo que eu não via a Mikoto, eu já tinha até me esquecido desse apelido.

- É, pois é. Você, a Karin, o Itachi, a minha mãe... daqui a pouco até as enfermeiras estarão me chamando por esse apelido idiota.

- Ah, a Karin? – Naruto pareceu surpreso. – Você tem visto a Karin?

- Ela apareceu lá na casa do meu pai.

- Ah.E vocês voltaram, ou...?

- Não, claro que não. Ela até tentou me beijar – Sasuke esfregou o olho direito, sonolento. – Mas não dá mais.

- Você podia ter aproveitado, sabe como é, a ocasião. Se despedir.

Sasuke deu um peteleco na orelha de Naruto.

- Seu cérebro é realmente feito de ramen?

- Essa é nova! Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa.

- É uma teoria nova. Explicaria muita coisa.

- Haha. Sério, agora. Sua mãe não ficou mesmo muito chateada por eu ter chegado tão tarde para o aniversário dela, ficou?

- Claro que não. Ela leva a expressão "antes tarde do que nunca" muito a sério. Embora eu prefira "antes nunca do que tarde" quando se trata de você.

- Você me ama.

- Ahã.

Os dois entraram no vestiário e cada um foi para seu armário. Vestiram o uniforme e pegaram seus jalecos, pagers, estetoscópios e afins. Saíram rápido – estavam atrasados, como sempre.

- Te vejo por aí – despediu-se Naruto.

- Não se eu puder evitar.

* * *

- Olá, Sra. Kiooshita. Como está se sentindo hoje? – Perguntou Tenten, sorrindo de maneira amável para a mulher deitada no leito em frente.

- Melhor – sussurrou ela, em resposta. – Acho que aquela febre desapareceu.

Tenten puxou o termômetro clínico de debaixo do braço da paciente e examinou a temperatura. Sorriu e sacudiu o instrumento, voltando a guardá-lo no jaleco.

- Sumiu mesmo. É normal ter febre após a cirurgia, então não se preocupe. Continuaremos a monitorá-la, e se voltar a sentir dores, por favor, não hesite em nos comunicar, certo?

- Certo. Obrigada.

Tenten piscou para ela, pegou o prontuário e fez sua anotação.

- Volto mais tarde para ver como está passando – disse ela, e saiu para o corredor.

Shino esperava, emburrado, do lado de fora do quarto.

- Isso é muito chato – resmungou ele, juntando-se à morena em direção aos outros pacientes do PO. – O Uchiha só nos obriga a fazer coisas chatas.

Tenten riu.

- Não se preocupe. Ouvi dizer que isso é só na primeira semana, depois a gente se mistura mais, começa a trabalhar com os outros atendentes.

- Assim espero.

- Assim será – cantarolou Tenten, brincalhona.

Shino lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve.

- Alguém andou tomando muitas pílulas da felicidade ultimamente.

- Bobagem – ela riu. – Só estou tentando não me estressar com o trabalho. Sabe como é, fazer tudo de boa vontade, me divertir, fazer amigos. Essas coisas.

Shino estalou os dedos.

- Por falar em amigos, deixa eu te perguntar: Yamanaka Ino.

Tenten franziu o cenho.

- Sim?

- Você a conhece?

- Conheço. Ela é bem legal. Acho que ela divide um apartamento com a Hinata...

- Isso mesmo. E aí?

- E aí o quê?

Shino deu um sorrisinho de canto, desgrenhou os cabelos e desviou os olhos. Tenten sorriu.

- Ah...

- O que você sabe sobre ela? Quero dizer...

- Está.

- Está?

- Disponível, que eu saiba.

Shino riu, olhou para o lado, tentou disfarçar.

- Era isso não era? – Tenten cutucou seu braço.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Talvez. Tenho que ir.

- Certo. Chama a Ino para sair mesmo. Acho que vocês tem tudo a ver.

- Vai fazer o que o Uchiha te pediu, vai – resmungou Shino, de brincadeira.

Tenten sorriu e olhou os papeis que o médico havia lhe entregado.

- A propósito, você sabe onde está o Dr. Hyuuga? Tenho que entregar esse exame para ele o mais rápido possível, mas não consigo imaginar onde esse homem se meteu!

- Talvez se você olhar para trás o encontre, Dra. Mitsashi – Tenten ouviu uma voz masculina não muito familiar dizer atrás de si.

Shino fez uma careta para ela, como quem diz "ops", e foi embora. É claro que Hyuuga Neji tinha de estar parado logo atrás bem no momento em que ela se referia a ele como "esse homem". Chegava a ser engraçado o modo como as coisas aconteciam naquele hospital.

- Dr. Hyuuga! – exclamou Tenten, virando-se para ele com um sorriso de desculpas no rosto. – Sinto muito pelo tom informal.

- Não sinta – Neji sorriu de volta, estonteante. – Então, em que urgência posso ajudá-la?

Tenten deu de ombros.

- Nenhuma. Quero dizer, não era nada urgente. Só queria lhe entregar esses exames. O Dr. Uchiha pediu que eu lhe entregasse.

Neji pegou os papeis, mas continuou a encará-la em silêncio. Ficou assim por quase um minuto inteiro.

- Vamos sair juntos? – perguntou ele, por fim.

Tenten olhou para ele, perplexa. Depois deu risada.

- Haha, engraçado, Dr. Hyuuga. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse seu senso de humor.

Neji riu também.

- Não estou brincando – disse ele. – Estou rindo, mas estou falando sério.

Tenten cruzou os braços.

- Está falando sério? – seu tom era brincalhão. – O doutor é geralmente assim com as internas? Pega os exames com elas e depois as convida para sair, assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Não. Só com você.

- Ah, tá.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

- É sério, eu gostei de você – insistiu Neji.

- O senhor nem me conhece direito! – exclamou Tenten, achando graça naquela situação bizarra.

- Exatamente por isso estou te chamando para sair. Para te conhecer melhor.

Tenten voltou a rir.

- Percebe como isso tudo é inacreditável? – perguntou ela. – Quero dizer, nem eu acredito que você me chamou para sair depois de trocarmos, tipo, uma dúzia de palavras.

- É mais emocionante assim – declarou Neji, dando de ombros.

Tenten balançou a cabeça e riu, trocando o prontuário do próximo paciente da mão esquerda para a direita.

- Tenho que ir – disse ela, virando-se para o outro lado e andando em direção ao quarto 5009.

- Isso é um talvez? – perguntou Neji, brincalhão.

Tenten fingiu que não ouviu, mas riu consigo mesma.

* * *

- Sarah Blume, 23 anos, acidente de carro. Chegou aqui mancando, agora não consegue se mexer abaixo do joelho. Não apresenta ferimentos externos, febre ou fratura na coluna. – Kiba fechou o prontuário e o entregou a Uchiha Sasuke. – CT e Tomografia estão limpos.

Sasuke folheou o histórico hospitalar da paciente.

- Obrigado. Vamos ver... – ele fechou a capa dura e segurou o prontuário embaixo do braço. – Inuzuka, Hyuuga, quero vocês dois nesse caso. Aburame, apendectomia com o Dr. Uzumaki em meia hora, ele pediu um interno e eu indiquei você, então chispa daqui. Alguém viu a Mitsashi? – perguntou, enquanto Shino corria para fora do quarto da Srta. Blume.

- Você a colocou nos pós-operatórios – lembrou Hinata.

- Então deixa ela lá – declarou Sasuke, voltando-se para a paciente. Ele sorriu um pouco, educadamente. – Não se preocupe, Srta. Blume, já vamos resolver isso.

Sarah Blume era jovem e bonita. Era bronzeada e tinha longos cabelos castanhos caindo em cachos até o meio das suas costas, e olhos muito verdes que se destacavam em seu rosto. Estava consciente e sua expressão era um misto de medo e insegurança, mas ela não chorava nem reclamava, só parecia confusa em meio a tudo aquilo.

- Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou-a Hinata. – O Dr. Uchiha é muito competente.

Sasuke a ignorou. Apoiou o tornozelo de Sarah com a mão direita e pediu que ela tentasse levantar a perna. Não houve movimento algum.

- Eu não entendo – sussurrou ela. – Eu conseguia! Até vinte minutos atrás, eu conseguia! Mesmo depois do acidente!

- Relaxe, Srta. Blume. – Sasuke tirou um objeto pontudo e metálico do bolso do jaleco e o deslizou pela coxa da paciente, em círculos primeiro, depois subindo e descendo. – Consegue sentir isso?

- Mais ou menos. Não consigo mais sentir quando se aproxima do meu joelho.

Sasuke assentiu, pegou o prontuário e fez mais uma anotação. Depois, com um aceno de cabeça, chamou seus internos para o corredor.

- Paralisia progressiva – declarou ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado. – Se não fizermos alguma coisa...

- Coágulo? – arriscou Kiba.

- Sim – Sasuke virou-se para Hinata – Hyuuga, agende a SO para o mais cedo possível.

Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Espera aí, Dr. Uchiha... não sabemos onde está o coágulo. Nem sabemos com certeza se há um coágulo! Pretende mesmo operar no escuro?

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

- Paralisia progressiva é coágulo, Hyuuga. Devia prestar mais atenção em seus livros.

- Meus livros me trouxeram até aqui.

- Muito original – Sasuke revirou os olhos.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Estou falando sério, Dr. Uchiha. Não é arriscado demais?

- Ela tem razão – Kiba deu de ombros, evitando olhar para Hinata. – Não podemos simplesmente abrir a moça e sair procurando um provável coágulo na coluna vertebral.

- Não só podemos como vamos – Sasuke tirou o pager do bolso e apertou alguns botões. – Essa paralisia é coisa séria. Se ficarmos enrolando por muito tempo, vamos ter uma Srta. Blume completamente imóvel que não consegue respirar, e então será tarde demais. Hyuuga, pare de me contestar e vá agendar a SO, e Inuzuka, você é responsável pela paciente agora. Voltem ao trabalho. Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

Hinata o encarou por um momento, furiosa. Sentiu vontade de dar um chute naquele homem por ser tão idiota, arrogante e prepotente. É claro que ele era seu chefe e tinha muito mais experiência do que ela, mas isso não justificava aquele seu jeito de falar. Indignada, ela bateu o pé e preparou-se para sair dali quando Ino apareceu correndo do outro lado do corredor, chamando por ela. Os três se viraram automaticamente.

- Ino? – a Hyuuga chamou, alarmada. – Está tudo bem?

A Yamanaka correu em sua direção assim que a viu. Hinata reparou que os olhos azuis dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela conseguia se conter. Sua testa estava vincada de preocupação.

- Hinata, preciso sair agora – disse ela, sem dar atenção a Kiba ou a Sasuke – É importante. Papai teve outra crise.

Hinata arfou. O Sr. Yamanaka tinha sérios problemas respiratórios. Fazia tratamento há anos, mas não havia curado. Provavelmente era uma daquelas crises em que ele não conseguia respirar e precisava se internado às pressas no hospital mais próximo.

- Ele está bem?

Ino balançou a cabeça.

- Está em coma. Eu preciso ir para lá imediatamente.

- Pega o carro.

- Não posso pegar o carro, como você vai voltar para casa?

- De metrô, ué.

- Tenho medo de te deixar ir embora de metrô tarde da noite. Eu vim ver se você não tinha uma grana para o táxi.

- Deixa de ser idiota, pega logo a chave do carro no meu armário.

Ino pareceu indecisa por alguns instantes.

- Yamanaka, pegue a chave – disse Sasuke, dando de ombros. – Eu posso deixar a Hyuuga em casa hoje à noite.

Hinata pigarreou.

- Não há necessidade disso – disse para Sasuke, e depois virou-se para Ino – A senha do meu armário é 6893, a chave está dentro da bolsa. Pega logo.

Ino encarou Sasuke com a expressão suplicante.

- Mesmo? Você a deixaria em casa? Assim eu fico bem mais tranqüila.

- Não é necessário! – repetiu Hinata.

- Não se preocupe, eu a levo – garantiu Sasuke.

Kiba se encolheu junto à parede. Queria se oferecer para levar Hinata, mas ficou apreensivo, achando que talvez ela recusasse também a sua oferta. Não sabia se conseguiria ouvir mais um não vindo dela.

- Obrigada, obrigada!

Mande lembranças aos seus pais – exclamou Hinata enquanto Ino se afastava. – E me mantenha informada. Ah, e a senha é 6893, não esquece!

- Pode deixar – gritou Ino de volta.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É bem pouco prudente da sua parte gritar pelo hospital afora a senha do seu armário – disse ele. – E se roubarem você?

- Não vão roubar – declarou Hinata. – E não vai me levar para casa, também. Posso muito bem ir de metrô.

- Não seja idiota.

Hinata arfou.

Sasuke olhou sua expressão e segurou o riso. Deu novamente de ombros.

- Está bem, está bem. Então não seja _obtusa_.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata estavam praticamente lançando faíscas na direção de Sasuke. Ela pensou em dizer algo bem desaforado a ele, mas pensou melhor.

- Vou agendar a SO – disse, simplesmente, e saiu.

Sasuke a observou por alguns instantes e depois virou-se para Kiba.

- Ela é sempre tão teimosa assim? – perguntou.

Kiba suspirou.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

* * *

_Dói o coração informar que o capítulo acabou. T-T_

_Mas prometo fortes emoções para o próximo capitulo... muahuahuá!_

_Peço desculpas de novo pela demora, com a promessa de me esforçar para que não aconteça de novo._

_Agradeço muito a todos que me mandaram reviews. Vocês alegram os meus dias! *-*_

_Kissus. _


End file.
